


Decisiones rápidas, consecuencias a largo plazo

by lady_chibineko



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Hobbs is a big teddy bear, Hurt/Comfort, I love grumpy Deck, Kid Fic, M/M, Mission going to hell, Romance, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fast wedding - Freeform, sam is aMAZING
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Se suponía que era una simple misión de reconocimiento, terminó cambiándole la vida a ambos.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaby_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/gifts).



**Título: Decisiones rápidas, consecuencias a largo plazo**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

El parpadeo de una luz le interrumpió el sueño y casi emite un gruñido al estirar la mano para tomar el teléfono.

Afortunadamente su acompañante estaba de espaldas a él y no había despertado. Había que dar gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones... o algo como eso.

Revisó la pantalla... Un mensaje. Gruñó por lo bajo de nuevo pues por lo general no muchas personas le enviaban un mensaje en medio de la noche, y los que lo hacían no tenían por intención transmitir buenas o placenteras noticias.

Suspiró y empezó con la tarea de salir de la cama sin molestar a su compañía... De suerte le daba la espalda.

Comenzó la retirada, y apenas se había movido un centímetro en dirección contraria a aquella espalda que emitia más calor que un calefactor, pero al parecer fue suficiente para que su compañía reaccionara.

Un cuerpo se movió en la cama volteando sobre su propio sitio, justo antes de que un enorme, musculoso y tatuado brazo moreno cayese a la altura de su cintura, atrayéndolo de nuevo a aquél calor.

Suspiró al sentir aquellos labios carnosos sobre su cuello y la respiración suave y acompasada formar una corriente de aire cálido que terminaba detrás de su oreja.

Deckard suspiró y acarició con suavidad el brazo que lo aprisionaba con delicadeza. Para ser una máquina de matar a punta de fuerza bruta, Luke Hobbs había resultado ser el más dulce y amoroso de los amantes. Y ni que decir de su instinto de oso de felpa acurrucador gigante.

La verdad era que luego de 10 meses de relación, Shaw ya ni se acordaba de cómo era no dormir entre aquellos brazos. Incluso si eso significaba comenzar a sudar debido a la ola de calor que atenazaba Los Angeles, lo que era el motivo por el cual Luke había terminado dándose vuelta en sueños durante la noche, en lugar de abrazarlo hasta que llegase el momento de salir de la cama.

Y motivo por el cual Shaw solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia y esperar a ser liberado de nuevo.

Y como siempre, no se equivocó. Cinco minutos después, su Hércules favorito murmuraba cosas inentendibles antes de volver a voltear, aunque eso sí, con la espalda bien pegada a la suya.

Deckard decidió esperar unos minutos más y luego salió por fin de la cama con una agilidad que haría a un gato morir de envidia, se dio un par de minutos más para contemplar a su amante y finalmente salió de la habitación, tomó sus llaves de la mesita del recibidor y salió con suavidad por la puerta de enfrente, sentándose en los escalones de entrada de la casa de la familia Hobbs.

Revisó el mensaje y tal y como lo sospechaba traía solo un número en ése. Un número de móvil. Lo marcó.

\- Señor Shaw. Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

\- Señor Don Nadie.- saludó el inglés con su usual mordacidad- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Me alegra que lo pregunte. Verá...

Y los siguientes 15 minutos transcurrieron con el usual despliegue de instrucciones.

Una misión... Genial.

\- Espero que no tenga nada en su agenda que pudiese interferir con este pequeño favor que le pido.

Deckard frunció el entrecejo. Ahora que lo pensaba.

\- Tengo que estar de vuelta antes del viernes próximo.- replicó entonces sin dudarlo.

Y es que el viernes de la siguiente semana los 'Dragones Rojos' tenían un partido importante, y Luke y Sam podrían decepcionarse si llegase a faltar y romper su promesa de estar en primera fila.

\- ¡Oh! Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que terminará con esto mucho antes. Si eso es todo, su avión parte en 4 horas. No llegue tarde.

La llamada se cortó y Deckard suspiró. Allí iba todo el fin de semana que había planeado pasar con los Hobbs.

Entonces la puerta a su espalda se abrió y al voltear vio el rostro preocupado de Luke. Preocupado y aún algo asueñado.

\- ¿Deck? ¿Qué haces allí?

El inglés suspiró y levantó el teléfono.

\- Don Nadie.

Luke frunció el entrecejo.

\- No recuerdo tener mensajes...

El más bajo se levantó y entró a la casa de nuevo, empujando a Hobbs para que hiciese lo mismo en el proceso y cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Es algo pequeño, dudo que el señor Don Nadie considere necesario a más de una persona.

Luke pareció meditarlo un rato antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Alisto mis cosas?

Deckard sonrió burlón antes de robar el primer beso del día.

\- Yo tampoco considero a más de uno necesario ¿O qué? ¿No crees que me las pueda arreglar sin tí, campanita?

Luke le devolvió el beso.

\- ¿Osea que eres capaz? Crecen tan rápido... Aunque sea de manera figurativa. Hobbit.

Deckard gruñó y trató de asestarle un golpe a Hobbs en el costado, pero sin intención real, por lo que al otro no le fue difícil no solo bloquear el golpe, sino subyugar un poco a su atacante, lo suficiente para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y asegurarse de robarle al europeo todo el aire de los pulmones.

\- Bruto.- reprochó Deckard una vez que fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

Luke sonrió ladino.

\- Y aún así no te me puedes resistir.

Deckard gruñó aunque sin pizca de molestia.

\- Ya quita, tengo que alistarme.

Todo el lenguaje corporal de Hobbs cambió.

\- ¿Ahora? Son las 2 de la mañana.

\- Sabes cómo es esto, fortachón.- ofreció el otro a manera de disculpa antes de volver a la habitación a armar un maletín con lo necesario y tomar una ducha rápida.

Para cuando salió 20 minutos después (15 buscando ropa, armas de fuego, cuchillos y tecnología; 5 de ducha), Luke lo esperaba con un par de emparedados y un vaso viajero con café recién hecho.

A Deckard se le inflamó el corazón por el gesto.

\- ¡Vaya Miss América! ¿Tratando de mejorar tus dotes hogareñas para mantenerme contigo?

Luke bufó y rodó los ojos antes de entregar el desayuno recién preparado.

\- Ya quisieras, princesa... ¡Ey! Si me necesitas...

\- Si, si, te llamo. Pero no va a ser necesario. Estaré de vuelta en pocos días.

Luke asintió de nuevo.

\- Antes del partido.- dijo de pronto.

\- Mucho antes.

Un último beso y Deckard salió de la casa.

Iba a ser una misión fácil, apenas un asunto de reconocimiento. Nada de que preocuparse.

~.~.~.~.~.~

¡Era un puto monumental desastre! ¡Eso era justo lo que era!

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda se fue todo al diablo tan rápido?!- se preguntó a sí mismo Shaw mientras corría en busca de un refugio seguro con aquella mujer a cuestas.

Falta de información ¡Ese había sido el maldito problema!

Porque según el señor Don Nadie, lo único que iba a hacer al llegar a aquella isla del archipiélago de Tonga era contactar a la agente que estaba allí, recabar información, vigilar, recabar más información e irse.

Entre la información que a él le dieron estaba el hecho de que la agente era una escultural mujer mulata con la belleza de una sirena y la mortalidad de una mamba negra.

Lo que no le dijeron era que ella llevaba ya 2 años en la isla, que había iniciado una relación con la mano derecha de su objetivo (el cual ahora estaba muerto), y mucho menos ¡Que tenía 8 malditos meses de embarazo!

Shaw finalmente vio un claro en medio de la maldita selva por la que llevaba casi 2 horas con su contacto a cuestas, y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia allí.

Y tuvo la suerte de que cerca hubiese una cueva que les serviría perfectamente de refugio.

Y en eso iba, cuando de pronto la falda de la mujer y de paso su ropa se humedeció.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Por favor dime que no es lo que creo.

\- Lo siento.- vino la disculpa casi desfalleciente.

Las siguientes 6 horas fueron pura agonía para los 2 ocupantes de la cueva.

Deckard apenas logró manejarse en aquél desastre, y casi no lo pudo creer cuando sostuvo en sus brazos al pequeño recién nacido que berreaba de hambre, frio y cansancio.

El inglés sonrió alucinado.

\- ¡Es un niño!- anunció con felicidad, solo para notar un segundo después que la valiente mujer había intercambiado, literalmente, una vida por otra.

Tragó duro mientras pegaba al recién nacido contra su pecho.

Jamás tomó una decisión tan rápido en toda su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luke dio nuevas instrucciones al equipo desde un extremo del campo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a las gradas, tan solo para barrer el lugar en vano.

¡Diablos!

Una pequeña conmoción lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear vio al equipo abrazando a Annie y el balón en la portería contraria.

Lanzó un grito celebratorio y felicitó a las niñas, sin poder evitar observar a su pequeña hacer justo lo mismo que él había hecho segundos antes al dirigir la mirada a las gradas.

Por lo pronto decidió concentrarse en el partido. Solo faltaban 20 minutos para el final después de todo.

Sin embargo a 4 minutos del final, entró una llamada a su teléfono desde un número privado.

Luke respiró profundo y respiró con cautela.

\- ¡Ah! Señor Hobbs. Un gusto escucharlo.- fue el saludo jovial en la voz del señor Don Nadie.

Luke apretó el teléfono con fuerza, listo para preguntar dónde estaba Shaw, pero el otro hombre continuó con.

\- Espero no interrumpir nada importante, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de preguntar si sabe algo del paradero del señor Shaw. Tengo entendido que en los últimos meses han pasado algo de tiempo juntos en Los Angeles después de todo.

Ante aquellas palabras un golpe de aire salió con fuerza excesiva por la nariz del enorme hombre, recreando casi a la perfección el bufido de un toro furioso.

\- ¿He de asumir entonces que no han tenido noticias de él por allá?- medio preguntó, medio aseveró el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

\- No.- gruñó Hobbs por toda respuesta.

Un suspiro de cansancio se dejó escuchar.

\- Muy bien entonces. En caso de que aparezca, agradecería que me lo hiciese saber.- y sin decir otra palabra o dejar que Hobbs dijese algo más, la línea fue cortada.

Fue casi un milagro que el teléfono móvil no terminase destrozado en su mano tras la oleada de furia y preocupación que lo embargó.

\- ¿Papá?- interrumpió entonces la voz de su pequeña la línea de sus pensamientos, obligando a Hobbs a notar de pronto al equipo entero vitoreando a lo lejos, y el clamor de la multitud que hasta hacía un segundo había olvidado que existía.

\- Sam...

\- Ganamos.- le avisó la niña con cautela y Luke se obligó a dejar sus preocupaciones y temores de lado y abrazar a su hija y celebrar con el resto del equipo femenino de fútbol.

Las llevó a comer pizza junto al resto de padres presentes y estampó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que pareció engañar a todos excepto a su eterna pequeña compañera.

Una vez a solas en el auto, la niña se mantuvo en silencio durante casi todo el camino, pero cerca de 7 cuadras antes de llegar a casa, preguntó con voz preocupada.

\- Papá ¿Dónde está Deckard?

Luke apretó con fuerza el volante por unos segundos antes de tratar de relajar su postura, mientras suspiraba.

\- No lo sé.- respondió finalmente, sintiendo de golpe la impotencia de no saber que hacer al aceptar esa realidad.

Solo bastó una mirada a su hija para que encima el corazón se le llenase de congoja ante el aspecto perdido que su pequeña mostró ante esas palabras.

\- Pero lo vas a buscar y encontrar ¿Verdad?

\- Pero lo voy a buscar y encontrar.- afirmó el hombre con total convicción, tras lo cual ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a casa, abrir la cochera, meter el auto y salir de él.

Y Luke estuvo a punto de volver a asegurarle a su hija que iba a encontrar a Deck, cuando un ruido al interior de la casa llamó la atención de ambos Hobbs, poniéndolos inmediatamente alertas y en guardia.

Luke pronto le hizo un gesto a la niña para que se mantuviese en la cochera mientras él se hacía de una de las pistolas que tenía allí guardadas y abría con cuidado la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.

Otro ruido lo puso aún más en alerta y de paso identificó la cocina como el punto de origen.

Avanzó con cuidado, arma en mano lista para ser usada hasta que.

\- ¡Alto allí!- rugió a la figura en frente a la estufa, solo para sorprenderse al ver a aquél hombre voltear y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, en una actitud de molestia de la que había sido blanco docenas de veces- ¿Deckard?- preguntó con incredulidad bajando el arma.

Y no solo era incredulidad ante el hecho de que estuviese allí parado, sino por su aspecto.

Si bien la ropa era la usual (y Luke estaba seguro de haber visto esa camisa esa misma mañana dentro del armario cuando buscaba un pantalón cargo para ponerse), el rostro y manos del inglés estaban llenos de magulladuras y cortes, y ni que decir del hecho de que Deckard estaba favoreciendo claramente su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

Por su lado el ex asesino hizo una mueca de fastidio que luego pareció lamentar, tras una clara muestra de que el movimiento había traído dolor.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó mordaz, por completo a la defensiva.

Luke frunció el entrecejo. Algo no andaba bien.

\- ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?! ¡Dijiste que ibas a estar de vuelta hace días! ¡Que era un asunto fácil!- reclamó más que preguntó, lo cual pudo observar casi al instante que levantó los muros de defensa del aludido.

\- Se extendió el trabajo... Nuevas órdenes.- dijo evasivo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Que gracioso, no fue lo que Don Nadie me dio a entender cuando preguntó por ti.

Deckard abrió los ojos con sorpresa y maldijo por lo bajo.

Luke iba a continuar, cuando una olla puesta en la estufa comenzó a sonar por lo que sea que estuviese moviéndose dentro mientras el agua hervía.

Eso llamó la atención de Luke, quien echó un vistazo y vio... ¿Un biberón?

\- ¡Papá! ¡Hay un bebé en la sala!- vino de pronto la voz de Sam, segundos antes de que sonara el llanto leve del mencionado bebé.

\- ¡¿Un?! ¡¿Un bebé?!- Luke volvió a confrontar a Deckard, ya no sabiendo ni que pensar- ¿De dónde salió?

Deckard apagó la hornilla, sacó el biberón del agua, lo dejó a un lado y se cruzó de brazos con actitud desafiante.

\- Es mio ¿Algún problema?

Hobbs cerró la boca y encajó la mandíbula ante aquellas palabras, sintiéndose definitivamente herido.

¿Un bebé de Deckard? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Bueno, sabía cómo... Y esperaba que fuese de antes de que comenzasen algo, pero ¿Por qué no confió en él?

\- ¡Papaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a tener un hermanito?!- volvió a venir la voz de Sam desde la sala, cortando el tren de pensamientos de su padre, y haciendo que preguntase en su mente como fuera de ella.

\- ¿Qué?

Antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la sala, no sin darle una última mirada a Deckard, quien salió tras él murmurando maldiciones tras tomar de nuevo el biberón en la mano.

\- ¿Sam? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó a la niña, quien veía con atención al ocupante de una silla portable para bebés que no dejaba ver nada al adulto, pues estaba de espaldas a él.

La niña miró a su padre, dispuesta a decir algo, cuando el segundo hombre en entrar en escena llamó su atención.

\- ¡DECKARD!- chilló emocionada, antes de arrojarse a abrazarlo, lo cual sacó un siseo del adulto y una mirada asustada de la pequeña- ¿Te hice daño?

\- No, no. Ven aquí... Siento haber faltado al partido ¿Ganaron? Qué pregunta, por supuesto que lo hicieron.- dijo el hombre con calidez mientras abrazaba a la niña con delicadeza, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en el otro adulto de la habitación.

Adulto que había rodeado la mesa ratona donde la sillita había sido previamente depositada, y ahora veía a su ocupante sin poder creerlo.

Si ese niño era de Deckard, entonces él iba a ser el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

El niño parecía samoano, o por lo menos estaba seguro que tenía raíces polinesias y también alguna de raza negra como él mismo tenía en la sangre que corría por sus venas; pero dudaba mucho que tuviese una sola gota de la sangre británica de Shaw.

El niño comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos de nuevo y Deckard suspiró.

\- Tiene que comer. Cuando termine nos iremos, no te preocupes.- señaló con cansancio mientras se desenredaba del abrazo de Samantha con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Papá!- fue el pedido suplicante de la niña, y Luke actuó casi por instinto durante los siguientes minutos; porque la idea de tener a Sam triste o molesta era mala, pero no tanto como la idea de que su dolor de cabeza personal se fuese de su lado.

\- Sam, ven aquí y pon en uso tus habilidades como la mejor niñera de tu primito.- le quitó el biberón al otro de la mano y se lo dio a la niña.

\- Es muy pequeño.- protestó Deckard- Y ella solo tiene 12. No puedes hacer que Sam...

\- ¡Ah, ah! Silencio, princesa.- miró al niño, y si... era casi un recién nacido, pero.- ¿Crees poder Sam? Porque Deckard y yo tenemos que hablar y tiene que ser ahora.

La niña asintió rauda y tomó el biberón.

\- ¿Babero? ¿Pañales?- preguntó ansiosa.

Deckard se limitó a mirarla un poco alucinado.

Luke en cambio barrió la habitación con la mirada y vio un maletín al lado del sofá, uno que sin duda había visto mejores días. Nada perdía con ver si allí estaba lo necesario.

Lo alzó, abrió y... Si, habían pañales al lado de un par de cuchillos, babero y sonajero al costado de unas vendas ensangrentadas y el pasaporte de Deckard, y... un certificado de nacimiento mal doblado sobresaliendo de ropa arrugada y metida al azar.

Alzó el certificado y el corazón se le paró y luego le latió de prisa.

\- ¿Luke Owen Shaw... Junior?

Deckard desvió la mirada. Sam corrió al lado de su padre y sonrió.

\- ¡Sabía que era mi hermanito!- dijo con emoción en un susurro.

Luke le entregó las cosas del niño y la instó a alzar la silla portabebés e ir a su cuarto a alimentarlo.

Luego se paró delante de Deckard y lo miró con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Deckard se cruzó de brazos también.

\- ¿Y si no quiero hablar?

Luke inspiró y expiró con fuerza, miró un rato al techo y asintió como quien llega a una conclusión luego de un pensamiento profundo.

\- Digamos que estoy empezando a entender porque encierran a las princesas problemáticas como tú en torres ¿Quieres descubrir cual sería la versión actual?

Deckard gruñó. Luke dejó la postura de macho alfa autoritario.

\- Vamos Deck, ni siquiera estás en condiciones de darme pelea. Tan solo siéntate y tratemos esto como el reporte de la misión que ambos sabemos que nunca le vas a dar al señor Don Nadie ¿Qué pasó? ¿De dónde salió el pequeño Junior? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Fue como si de pronto el ex asesino envejeciese 10 años de golpe mientras lo sucedido en aquella isla se agolpaba en su mente.

Luke, preocupado ante aquella reacción, pronto lo guió al sofá, donde lo sentó y luego se sentó a su lado, y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Deckard suspiró.

\- Tonga, fui a Tonga. A una de sus islas.

Si, definitivamente en la Polinesia entonces, pensó Luke antes de que Deckard volviese a abrir la boca. Y fue como si alguien hubiese abierto un caño a toda potencia, porque Deckard comenzó a hablar y a hablar, y no parecía poder detenerse.

Lo dijo todo, sobre su contacto, el embarazo, el padre de la criatura, el villano de turno. Como tenían prácticamente en condiciones de esclavitud a todo un pequeño pueblo que se suponía vivía alejado del mundo moderno como una reserva. Como ayudó a la madre a parir en una cueva, solo para enterrarla después con las mismas manos aún cubiertas de su sangre. Como fue desesperado y a escondidas al villorrio más cercano a suplicar por una nodriza, y como la anciana del lugar le prometió cuidar del niño a cambio de que acabase con los opresores.

... Y como estos ya no existían.

Y al final, Deckard parecía drenado.

Y Luke, Luke no tenía ni idea de que pensar, que decir o hacer. Solo sabía que no iba a dejar que ese británico maniático homicida se le escapase de entre los dedos.

\- Don Nadie va a estar furioso... Solo era una misión de reconocimiento.- dijo Shaw al fin.

Y Luke tragó saliva y carraspeó, y alzó la mano que tenía dedos entrelazados con los suyos y la besó, antes de hundirse de hombros.

\- Si, bien... Sobrevivirá. Y tú también.

Deckard rió de lado, pero no dijo nada más por unos minutos, hasta.

\- Bien, supongo que eso es todo... Mejor me voy yendo. No debí de venir aquí en primer lugar.

Luke frunció el entrecejo y los labios, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

\- Acerca de eso... No lo creo.

Deckard lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Tengo un niño ahora. Las cosas han cambiado. No quiero ser una molestia.

\- Pues que yo sepa, su majestad, yo tenía una niña conmigo desde el inicio y nunca dijiste nada ¿O es que te callaste lo mucho que Sam te molesta?

Deckard se incorporó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué clase de basura hablas? ¡Sam es una niña maravillosa! ¡Nunca ha sido una molestia para mí!

\- ¿Y por qué asumes que Junior será una molestia para mí?

El inglés exhaló y se hundió de nuevo en el asiento.

\- No puedo imponerte de pronto así nuestra presencia en tu casa, no es justo. No puedes tomar decisiones como esa de la nada. Por si no lo has notado, el niño no será adulto de aquí a una semana.

Luke gruñó.

\- Te tengo noticias princesa. En primer lugar, llevas viviendo conmigo por lo menos los últimos 8 meses, la mitad de mis cajones y mi closet tienen tus cosas, aunque estoy seguro de que solo es una pequeña parte de tu ajuar, pero igual. Y pasas más tiempo aquí que en cualquiera de tus escondites, incluyendo tu departamento en Londres. Desayunamos juntos, almorzamos juntos y cenamos juntos. Vas a las actividades de mi hija, la llevas al mall con sus amigas y eres su tercer contacto en caso de que yo o mi hermana no estemos disponible, tanto en el colegio como en caso de emergencia médica., Y si crees que le permito a cualquiera tener ese nivel de participación en la vida de Sam, piénsalo de nuevo, porque desde su madre eres el primero. Y en segundo lugar, ya soy padre, sé cuánto dura este tipo de responsabilidad, y 18 años no llega ni por asomo a la respuesta, intenta mejor con lo que nos reste de vida. Bienvenido a la paternidad.

Y a cada palabra dicha por Hobbs, Shaw abría más y más los ojos, dándose cuenta por fin de cosas a las cuales no le había brindado antes un pensamiento.

¡Demonios! ¡Estaba viviendo en casa de los Hobbs!

\- Si, así es lindura. Eres parte de esta familia, y ahora ese pequeño también. Aunque supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo oficial para que esa cabeza dura tuya lo entienda, así que ¿Quieren tú y Junior mudarse con Sam y conmigo?

Deckard sintió como si la garganta se le hiciese un nudo, y los ojos le comenzaron a arder. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder confiar en su propia voz para decir algo.

\- ¿Estás... seguro?

Luke sonrió, volviendo a besar la mano en la suya.

\- Muy seguro.

Deckard entonces asintió.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, sí. De acuerdo. Nos mudamos... Sí.

La sonrisa de Luke se extendió hasta casi partir su rostro en dos.

\- ¡Sí!- y acto seguido procedió a besarlo, aunque no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo ante la ligera protesta de Deckard, quien pronto apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre un lado del enorme pecho de su hombre.

\- Estás cansado.

\- Si... Lo estoy.

\- Duerme un rato entonces, a menos que quieras que lleve tu triste trasero a un doctor.

Deckard le lanzó al otro una mirada de molestia.

\- Solo necesito dormir, es todo.

\- Luke asintió y sin perder un segundo se levantó y levantó al otro con él, y sin prisas lo llevó a la habitación, donde Deckard quedó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Luke contempló al idiota con el que ahora oficialmente compartía su vida, y tomando un cobertor lo arropó con cuidado, besó su frente y salió sin hacer ruido con dirección al cuarto de Sam, a quien encontró mirando al niño dormir.

\- ¡Ey!- saludó despacio y Sam le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó con avidez.

Luke se sentó en la cama, al lado del pequeño que dormía, y de pronto una extraña paz lo invadió.

\- Pues, que oficialmente Deck vive aquí ahora, junto con este pequeño.

Sam levantó los brazos al aire en señal de celebración.

\- ¡Sí!- dijo en voz baja- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Más? ¿Qué más crees que se puede hacer, hija?

Sam miró de pronto a su padre frustrada y salió corriendo de su cuarto para volver segundos después con el certificado del bebé, que definitivamente Deckard había conseguido por métodos ilegales, pero que igual seguro le serviría tras hackear un par de lugares.

\- ¡Mira papá! ¡Le puso tu nombre y Junior al final! Pero tú no estás allí ¡Hay que arreglar eso!- expresó la niña casi suplicante.

Luke sintió de pronto como si estuviese hecho de piedra y gelatina.

Lo que Sam quería era mucho más serio que vivir los cuatro juntos de manera oficial.

\- Sam, cariño... Lo que propones es un tema serio. Una decisión para la que se debe de pensar los pros y contras con cuidado. Nos ataría a Deckard y a mi de por vida.

\- ¿Y? ¿Es que no quieres, papá?

\- Pues...- y he allí el asunto ¿Lo quería? ¿Quería compartir un niño con Deckard? ¿Familia? ¿Una vida?... ¡SI! ¡Sí que quería, por un demonio!

Y se le debió notar en el rostro, porque Sam sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Entonces solo hazlo, papá! Yo quiero mucho a Deckard ¡Y ahora tengo un hermanito! No dejes que se vayan.- la niña frunció el entrecejo de una forma tan típicamente Hobbs que hasta hubiese dado miedo si no fuese porque Sam era adorable- Te daré una paliza si se van.

Luke se mordió el labio.

¡Ah! ¡Qué diablos!

\- Entonces, estamos hablando de...

\- ¡Ponle un anillo en el dedo!

¡Wow! Eso fue fuerte. Luke carraspeó, respiró profundamente y expulsó de a pocos el aire por la boca.

\- Un... anillo... ¿Matrimonio?

\- ¡Sipi!

El hombre comenzó a asentir lentamente.

\- Ok, ok... Supongo que... Sí, porque no. Pero primero vamos a ver lo de Luke Junior y ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sé quién podría ayudarnos con todo esto.- comentó mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil y marcaba el número de la persona que tenía en mente.

\- ¿Luke?

\- ¡Ey, Ramsey! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

\- Aquí, bien.- respondió mirando a la niña que lo veía con atención- Bueno, en realidad te llamaba para ver si podías hacerme un favor. Tal vez venir a Los Angeles para ello, todo corre de mi cuenta por supuesto. Tu dime cuando, y llegues hablamos. No es algo que pueda tratarse a través de una llamada.

\- En realidad, estoy en Los Angeles justo ahora.- fue la sorpresiva respuesta- Con Letty. Estamos haciendo algunas compras ahora.

Luke alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás aquí? Eso es... Vaya.

Unos murmullos se dejaron oír.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a tu casa. Estaríamos allí en un par de horas. No haces bien picando la curiosidad de una chica de esa manera.

\- Eh, yo... ¡Sí! Si, sería fantástico ¿Las espero para cenar?

\- ¡Suena bien! Allí nos vemos.- y la llamada se cortó.

Luke miró el teléfono en su mano un poco alucinado.

Si eso no era una señal del destino, no sabía que más podía ser.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Shipp desbloqueada!

He estado enamorada de esta pareja desde que vi la película 8 en el 2017 (por lo menos unas 3 veces en el cine y muchas más luego en la pantalla del ordenador, gracias Netflix y otras páginas por dejarme babear ante la interacción de estos dos), y ni que decir de lo que hizo el spin-off de Hobbs & Shaw a mi cerebro durante el 2019.

En fin, este fic iba a ser un oneshot, pero resultó ser más largo de lo que creí que sería (no que eso me haga infeliz, al contrario) así que lo pongo en dos capítulos. El que sigue es puro fluff, así que preparen la insulina si no quieren morir de diabetes (suponiendo que lo vayan a leer).

A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por hacerlo. Para que sepan, tengo muchos fics más de esta pareja en la cabeza y piensan salir a la luz de una manera u otra.

Pero mientras tanto, denle amor a estos dos leyendo los fics que hay en inglés y otros idiomas. Este par de brutos adorables lo merece.

Y de paso, sigan cuidando su salud y la de sus seres queridos durante esta cuarentena. No salgan a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Cuanto menos infectados haya, más probabilidades tenemos de vivir para ver la vacuna llegar y asegurarnos de sobrevivir a este difícil momento.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Decisiones rápidas, consecuencias a largo plazo**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo II**

Hobbs se mantuvo esas dos horas entretenido haciendo un guiso simple de carne y una ensalada para la cena tanto de la familia como de las visitas, eso además de chequear de manera regular el sueño del bello durmiente y el cómo estaban los niños.

Los niños... Que poderosa la emoción al pluralizar una simple palabra.

Durante 12 años había sido solo su niña, su Sam. Y ahora eran: los niños.

La misma sonrisa nerviosa que había estado acudiendo sin permiso a sus labios volvió a asaltarlo, y él ni cuenta se dio, demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez por eso casi salta hasta el techo con el sonido del timbre. Aunque se recuperó pronto, más preocupado por evitar un segundo llamado que disturbase el sueño de Deckard.

Al abrir se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de dos de sus damas favoritas, las cuales por cierto estaban llenas de bolsas de compras de las grandes tiendas en cada mano.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Pero miren lo que trajo el día! Señoras... ¿Decidieron traerse las tiendas completas hasta mi casa?- bromeó mientras terminaba de darle a cada una un abrazo y las hacía pasar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ramsey sonrió traviesa.

\- Bueno, que esperabas. Nada más seguro que la base de 'la caballería' en persona para tener a salvo nuestras adquisiciones.

Luke sonrió ante aquello. Era un viejo chiste entre el ex oficial de seguridad diplomática (ex DSS), la hacker y la corredora de autos; desde aquella ocasión en que las había salvado de un dron asesino mientras intentaban recuperar el ojo de Dios, allá por el 2015...

¿En serio habían pasado ya tantos años?

\- Lo que sea para hacerlas sentir más seguras.- dijo con galantería, antes de que los paquetes fuesen puestos en la sala y él las dirigiese hacia la cocina.

Ramsey y Letty miraron alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien.

\- ¿Y Sam?- preguntó la hacker con curiosidad ante la falta de recibimiento infantil.

\- ¡Si! ¿Dónde está? No tengo protesta alguna en caso de un par más de abrazos de recibimiento.- secundó Letty con una sonrisa.

Y Luke volvió a sonreír mientras indicaba que tomasen asiento en las sillas vacías de la cocina, y él hacía lo propio.

\- Si, bien. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes... en realidad contigo, Ramsey; de un tema digamos... delicado, antes de que Sam nos pueda acompañar.

Las dos recién llegadas se miraron entre ellas con curiosidad antes de volver la atención a Luke.

\- Vaya, suena importante.- señalo la hacker con un tinte de interés coloreando su acento británico- En ese caso, soy toda oídos.

Luke sonrió agradecido y tomó aire intentando comenzar, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

En realidad nadie de la 'familia' Toretto estaba al tanto de su relación con Deckard, incluso si esta llevaba ya 10 meses.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabían del nivel de su amistad con el ex-mercenario, incluso luego del asunto con Etheon, sobretodo porque ninguno de los dos se había molestado en narrar a ninguno de los conductores extremos los detalles de aquella aventura.

Luke de pronto resopló, dándose cuenta que la 'familia' ni siquiera estaba al tanto de Hattie, o del hecho de que Deckard había sido falsamente acusado; excepto por Don Nadie, claro estaba.

Gruñó al darse cuenta de que iba a ser una malditamente larga historia. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por la cabeza y terminó masajeando la parte de atrás de su de pronto agarrotado cuello.

\- Espero que tengan algo de tiempo, porque es algo así como una larga... y clasificada, historia.

Las mujeres volvieron a verse entre ellas antes de centrarse en Luke y asentir.

\- Pues en ese caso, puedes comenzar Hobbs.

Y el aludido se paró, sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera y las movió para ver si las chicas estaban interesadas, lo cual resultó ser así, y sacó una tercera; y tras abrirlas todas y poner una frente a cada dama, trató de empezar a relatar de forma abreviada, lo sucedido 3 años atrás cuando Hattie, Deckard y él mismo, algo así como que salvaron al mundo.

Sobra decir que ambas mujeres miraron al ex DSS un poco alucinadas desde el inicio.

¿Los Shaw tenían una hermana menor?

¿Deckard Shaw había sido inculpado y eso lo había llevado a hacerse mercenario?

¡¿Casi muere la mitad de la población mundial por un virus creado?!

¡QUE CARAJOS!

Y el asunto es que casi una hora se pasó con presteza, y ni siquiera había pasado de la parte donde Deckard, sucedía, no era un tipo tan malo para conocer, cuando Sam llegó corriendo a la cocina.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Creo que a L.J. le duele algo! ¡Ven rápido!- dijo la niña casi en una exhalación mientras se apresuraba a la cocina antes de siquiera notar que tenían visita, ante lo cual abrió los ojos como dos platos antes de que se le iluminase el rostro- ¡Tía Ramsey! ¡Tía Letty!- exclamó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la hacker en un abrazo, antes de ser reclamada por la actual señora Toretto.

\- ¡Sam!- saludó Ramsey con alegría, mientras que Letty preguntaba.

\- ¿Quién es L.J.?

Todo mientras el mayor de los Hobbs salía de la cocina tan rápido como su hija entró.

Por su lado la niña decidió quedarse justo donde estaba, segura de que pronto su papá llegaría con el pequeño y sabría que hacer, así que solo le quedaba por decir.

\- ¡Mi nuevo hermanito!

Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Hermanito?- preguntó Ramsey casi sin aliento.

Y como para corroborarlo, un alegre Luke llegó con un bultito en brazos y se apresuró a poner pronto una olla a calentar con agua, y sacó un biberón de lo que ya tenía preparados para calentar y lo puso en la olla.

\- Tranquila cielo, solo son gases. Está bien.

\- Definitivamente te hemos dejado muy de lado si ni siquiera nos enteramos de que ibas a tener un niño. Hobbs, lo siento.- se disculpó Ramsey, con Sam de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Luke comenzó a ponderar la mejor manera de contestar a aquello, pero su pequeña se le adelantó.

\- ¡Es que recién llegó hoy!

\- ¿Cómo?

La niña frunció el entrecejo y deshaciéndose del abrazo de la hacker, volvió a salir de la cocina solo para volver un minuto después con ese arrugado certificado de nacimiento de Tonga, y se lo mostró a sus tías adoptivas.

\- ¿Ven? Nació hace poco y Deckard recién lo trajo hoy. Pero le falta decir que es también hijo de papá y mi hermanito, pero papá dice que tú lo puedes arreglar, tía Ramsey ¿Verdad que lo arreglas?- preguntó la niña con una sonrisa increíblemente adorable, dejando a las dos mujeres anonadadas y mudas.

Por lo menos de manera temporal.

\- ¿Tú y Shaw?- preguntó Letty incrédula- ¡¿Desde cuando?!

El calor subió al rostro del ex DSS, y seguro estaba sonrojado, pero por suerte el tono de su piel ocultaba lo suficiente. El cielo sabía que Deck conseguía hacerlo sonrojar seguido, y si aquello fuese tan notorio, el inglés no dejaría nunca de molestarlo por ello.

Gruñó exasperado.

\- Casi un año, y por favor bajen la voz. Deckard está durmiendo y necesita ese descanso.- Luke comenzó a darle al hambriento niño el biberón.

\- ¡¿Shaw está aquí?!

\- Sipi.- fue la respuesta de la niña, quien intervino antes que el indignado padre volviese a callar a los presentes- Acaba de llegar de una de esas misiones de las que se supone yo no sé nada. De allí trajo a mi hermanito.

Luke gruñó ante aquella nueva respuesta. Ni terroristas, ni narcotraficantes, ni ladrones comunes. Sería su querida hija quien, estaba seguro, finalmente lo llevaría a la tumba.

Eso si es que Deckard no le ganaba por puesta de mano, claro estaba.

Y hablando de la niña, ésta lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Papá, tengo hambre ¿Me sirvo?

Y el niño que aún no terminaba sus 2 onzas de fórmula.

Afortunadamente, como madre de un pequeño de casi 5 años, Letty supo enseguida que hacer.

\- Dámelo, yo termino de darle el biberón mientras tu sirves. Sam, ayuda a la tía Ramsey a poner la mesa.

Y pronto todos estaban haciendo algo, aunque la hacker no pudo evitar acercarse a ver al pequeño, notando de inmediato las raíces del niño.

¡Vaya! De verdad que podía pasar por un Hobbs.

Una idea comenzó a formare en su cabeza, y al estar todos sentados a la mesa, se decidió a preguntar.

\- Entonces, este favor que quieres ¿Es realmente sobre el niño?

Luke suspiró y asintió antes de dar un primer bocado, tomando su tiempo entre mordida y mordida antes de contestar.

\- Si, pero no contaba con que estuviesen tan cerca, y la verdad tengo que hablarlo con Deckard primero.

Letty alzó las cejas con sorpresa al tiempo que el niño terminaba la botella, y no perdió tiempo en hacerlo eructar. Tal vez no hubiese llegado a hacer aquello con el pequeño Brian Marcos, quien llegó bastante grande a su vida; pero había practicado lo suficiente con los hijos de Brian y Mia.

\- ¿No has hablado con Shaw de esto?

\- Como dije mujer, está durmiendo y realmente lo necesita... bastante.

\- Si, vino todo golpeado.- añadió Sam haciendo una mueca.

La mesa quedó en silencio un rato, solo escuchándose el sonido de los presentes comiendo con algo de desgano.

\- Pero le vas a preguntar a Deckard cuando despierte ¿Cierto, papá?

Luke suspiró despacio.

\- Si cariño, ya te lo he dicho. Hablaré con él sobre Junior. Lo he prometido ¿Cierto?

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

\- Y sobre casarte con él.- y aquello ni siquiera había sido una pregunta.

Ramsey se atragantó con el refresco y Letty miró a Luke con la mandíbula casi por el suelo.

Luke por su parte gruñó... de nuevo.

\- Sam, no es momento cielo, no ahora. Tocaré el tema con Deckard cuando lo crea conveniente y ahora no lo es. Y sí, sí quiero dar ese paso con él, pero sin asustarlo.- trató el hombre de calmar a su hija- Entiende que apenas a aceptado que está viviendo aquí y ahora le voy a sugerir que adoptemos juntos a Junior ¿Qué tal algo de tiempo para que se tranquilicen las cosas antes de ir con la siguiente pregunta?

Sam frunció el entrecejo, lanzando una mirada molesta a su padre.

\- ¡Pero papá! ¡Sólo tienes que preguntarle a Deckard y ya!

\- ¿Preguntarme qué?- vino la voz aún algo adormilada del mencionado desde la puerta de la cocina.

Y fue una suerte que no hubiese nadie comiendo justo entonces, o de seguro alguien se hubiese atragantado.

\- Ramsey, Ortiz. No sabía que había visita.

\- ¡Ey!... ¿Te despertamos? Lo siento.- se disculpó Luke levantándose por instinto.

Deckard se encogió de hombros, aunque sin despegar la mirada de Letty y el niño en sus brazos.

\- En realidad me despertó el olor a comida.- y como coreografiado, su estómago comenzó a sonar.

\- Siéntate, te sirvo.- arreó Hobbs al otro a la mesa, sirviéndole su cena y luego yendo a buscar una silla plegable para él mismo, pues la mesa de la cocina tenía tan solo 4 sillas.

Deckard no se lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar a comer, ignorando las miradas de la visita sobre su rostro (más morado y negro que otra cosa), pero atento al niño y a Sam, a quien le ofreció un guiño y una sonrisa. Y pronto también atento a Luke, quien volvió con la silla plegable y la usó para acomodarse a la mesa.

\- ¿Mejor?- preguntó antes de volver a su propia cena.

Y es que a Deckard no le gustaba que lo tratasen con delicadeza, ni estando a las puertas de la muerte, así que solo le quedaba actuar con naturalidad aunque lo que en realidad quisiese era arropar a ese cabeza dura en todos los cobertores de la casa y mimarlo entre sus brazos hasta que se mejorase.

Por su parte el inglés asintió.

\- Si... ¿Y qué se supone que vas a preguntarme exactamente?

Luke se removió incómodo ante la mirada, no solo del inglés sino también de las tres féminas presentes.

\- Pues... Iba a hablar contigo primero, no sabía que las chicas estaban en Los Ángeles.- empezó Luke algo nervioso mientras dejaba su plato de lado.

Deckard tomó otro bocado y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Vinieron por curiosidad. Yo también la tengo. Habla.

\- Pues, la verdad es que... Sam y yo...- comenzó el enorme tonto- Estábamos pensando en hacer las cosas, ya sabes, un poco más formales... tal vez. Y pues...

\- ¡Queremos que L.J. sea un Hobbs también!- interrumpió la niña con una sonrisa, y de paso un poco cansada de las largas que daba su papá.

Deckard casi se atraganta con el último bocado que se había llevado a la boca.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó el inglés casi con desmayo.

Letty y Ramsey se miraron y la hacker decidió intervenir.

\- Bueno, si... Estábamos pensando, y creo que tengo la solución a eso. El buen Luke puede fácilmente pasar por padre biológico, y tú por el legal. Sería la solución perfecta.- argumentó la morena.

\- ¿Padre biológico, eh? Suena bien.- sonrió Luke ante la idea, mientras la sopesaba en su mente.

Deckard se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de decir.

\- Parece que lo han pensado bastante.

El ex DSS se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de decir que era todo de último segundo, porque la idea le gustaba y mucho.

\- Estuviste dormido por un largo rato, princesa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Deckard al ver que la propuesta era más que tan solo una simple 'idea'. Y es que a él también le gustaba, aunque tenía dudas.

Y aunque el inglés hubiese tratado de esconderlo, Hobbs pudo notar esa nota de incertidumbre en su voz.

¡Dios! ¡A veces quería noquear a ese tonto presumido a besos!

El samoano cubrió con la diestra la mano izquierda de su asesino favorito.

\- ¿Que si estoy seguro? ¿Acaso este rostro no grita seguridad para ti?- y ofreció una de sus sonrisas distintivas antes de acercar su rostro al de Shaw y chocar ambas frentes y tocar con la punta de su nariz la del otro- Tú, Junior, Sam y yo vamos a conquistar el mundo.

Y definitivamente fueron las palabras correctas, porque pudo sentir claramente la tensión abandonar el cuerpo del otro.

Por lo menos hasta que cierta niña abrió la boca.

\- Y luego se casan.

Ante aquellas palabras Deckard no solo se separó de manera abrupta de Luke, sino que volteó la cabeza tan rápido hacia Sam que hasta el cuello le crujió como si se tratase de un latigazo, de una manera tan violenta que el resto de los adultos hasta se encogió sobre sus propios asientos.

Pero Deckard ni cuenta se dio, demasiado ocupado mirando con la boca abierta a la niña.

\- ¡Samantha Hobbs!- la regañó su padre en un tono de voz que esperaba la hiciese desistir del tema.

Como si el hombre no conociese mejor a su propia niña.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que le ibas a preguntar!- argumentó la niña con un puchero.

Hobbs se pasó la mano libre por el rostro.

\- Pero no ahora, después... Mucho después.- el tono del pobre hombre era casi desesperado.

El gesto de incredulidad de Deckard pasó a uno de ultraje.

\- ¿No te parece que éste tipo de asuntos los deberías hablar conmigo en lugar de con la niña? ¿Qué se supone que sigue? ¿Saber que Ramsey y Ortiz también fueron informadas antes que yo?

El silencio que siguió a esas preguntas fue más explicativo que las palabras.

\- ¡No me lo creo! ¿¡Ellas también sabían?!- afirmó más que preguntar el hombre, poniéndose de pie tras echar la silla hacia atrás.

Y Luke pudo usar un sin número de respuestas a su favor que le hicieran entender al otro que no había sido intencional, desde 'Recién me lo planteé hoy' (de nuevo) hasta 'Estabas dormido' (también de nuevo).

Pero la razón lo abandonaba de manera recurrente cuando se trataba de su princesa británica favorita, y más bien lo embargaba una chispa que lo incitaba a buscar ese vivaz enfrentamiento que era su día a día con Deckard Shaw, y que siendo sinceros hacía rato le quemaba el pecho.

Así que parándose también, sobre todo porque el factor altura era uno de los principales puntos a su favor, reclamó con un tono de voz caldeado que definitivamente iba en pos de un enfrentamiento.

\- Bueno, Ramsey y Letty por lo menos no sufrieron de un ataque de pánico por el simple hecho de señalar lo obvio.

La indignación hizo del inglés su presa.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Nena Hulk. Yo no sufro de ataques de pánico.- siseó Shaw acercándose peligrosamente a Hobbs.

Ramsey y Letty se miraron preocupadas.

¿Es que esos dos iban a pelear allí mismo sin que les importase nada? ¿Con niños presentes?

Y sin embargo, cuando Ramsey fijó su preocupada mirada en Sam, se sorprendió al verla, en lugar de asustada, más bien con ojos brillantes de emoción, una sonrisa mal contenida en los labios y la esperanza brillando en su rostro.

\- No fue lo que me pareció cuando señalé lo obvio esta tarde, así que para evitar tener que llevar tu triste persona a que un doctor te recete calmantes para los nervios, seré el adulto responsable aquí y te dejaré el tiempo necesario para que lo pienses y te hagas a la idea. Luego me das tu respuesta.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- gruñó Deckard mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¡Si no lo has entendido hasta ahora, estás peor de lo que pensé!

\- ¡Sólo díganse que sí de una vez!- gruñó la niña aún con esa sonrisa pegada a la boca.

Lo cual trajo gruñidos gemelos por parte de los dos hombres en la habitación.

Sam soltó una risita encantada. Ramsey y Letty se miraron perplejas.

¿Acaso Luke le acababa de pedir matrimonio a Shaw?

De pronto una idea alocada cruzó por la mente de Ramsey, y sin perder el tiempo sacó su laptop de la bolsa que había dejado al lado de la silla y la prendió, hecho que pasó completamente inadvertido para el par que se gruñía el uno al otro, pero no tanto para las otras dos féminas en la cocina.

Letty observó a Ramsey entrar a una página y...

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro mientas seguía acunando al bebé entre sus brazos.

La morena sonrió traviesa mientras terminaba de ordenarse a sí misma ministro laico y se daba la autorización de unir parejas no solo en suelo de los Estados Unidos, sino también en gran parte de Europa, incluyendo Gran Bretaña.

Y luego entraba al sistema de registro civil de Los Ángeles, tras lo cual le guiñó un ojo a Sam, quien de pronto la veía con atención y curiosidad.

Por último, soltó como quien no quiere la cosa:

\- Que se digan que sí es una gran idea Sam, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a la adopción de tu hermanito.- consiguiendo azuzar las aguas con aquella sugerencia.

A la niña se le iluminó aún más el rostro.

Ramsey conectó la tablet para firmas que tenía siempre a la mano a la laptop con un cable y puso el lapicero electrónico al lado, preparándose.

\- Pues yo no tengo ningún problema con ello.- gruñó Luke ante la propuesta, aunque a la vez no estuviese pensando del todo lo que decía, solo captando una nueva oportunidad de retar al británico- Pero dudo que el señor nervioso aquí presente esté preparado.- terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos y con aire de superioridad.

Sonriendo Ramsey abrió el archivo de Deckard y le sacó de inmediato el permiso para casarse en suelo estadounidense.

Sam, con los ojos bien puestos en la pantalla sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que a letty parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas.

\- ¡No hables por mí, Hércules! ¡Dime cuando y donde y verás que tanto problema tengo en decir 'Sí'!- prácticamente amenazó el otro con el ceño completamente fruncido y el dedo índice hundiéndose peligrosamente en el pecho del hombre al que decía amar.

\- ¡Sí!- lanzó Sam un gritito triunfal.

Ramsey comenzó a buscar el archivo de 'Luke Hobbs' en el sistema civil, pero por algún motivo no lo encontraba. Raro, antes había encontrado fácilmente el archivo de Hobbs en el registro militar.

Sam rodó los ojos, se hizo de la laptop un momento y en lugar de 'Luke' escribió 'Lucas Rebecca' y tras presionar 'Enter', el archivo saltó a la vista.

\- ¿Lucas Rebecca?- los labios de la hacker entonaron sin voz mientras contenía la risa. Ahora a escoger la fecha adecuada.

En cuanto a Letty, ésta no estaba mejor. Tuvo que morderse para no reír.

\- ¿Ah, si?- respondió Hobbs al británico de manera aún más retadora.

\- ¡Sí!- respondió el otro con el tono de desafío al extremo.

Ramsey decidió que era el momento justo para intervenir.

\- En ese caso, Luke si realmente quieres casarte con Shaw, por favor firma aquí.- señaló la mujer ofreciendo la tablet y el lapicero para la firma electrónica.

Sin siquiera sacar del todo la mirada de Shaw, Luke firmó y luego le hizo un gesto de reto al otro con la barbilla alzada y ojos de ganador.

Shaw gruñó.

Ramsey sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- Deckard Shaw, si realmente estás dispuesto...

\- ¡Dame acá!- casi rugió el otro y estampó su firma sin pensarlo, antes de clavar de nuevo la mirada en la de Hobbs mientras levantaba la barbilla desafiante.

Y la actitud continuó en ambos hombres, por lo menos por unos segundos hasta que un infantil chillido de alegría y los aplausos de las dos mujeres adultas los sacaron de aquella burbuja.

\- ¡Si!- fue la celebración de Sam mientras daba saltitos por todos lados.

Ramsey por su lado no iba a dejar las cosas a medias. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la estupefacta pareja y sonriendo dijo.

\- Ahora son esposo y esposo. Pueden besarse.

\- Es... Esp...- se atragantó Deckard mientras comenzaba a adquirir un tono mucho más pálido de lo normal.

Y Luke no estaba mejor.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y Deckard pudo constatar en segundos que no, aquello no había sido una artimaña planeada por el enorme samoano.

\- Deck, yo... yo no...- trataba de explicarse el ex DSS entre tartamudeos de nerviosismo.

\- Si, lo sé, lo sé. Pero... pero...

\- ¡Podemos revertirlo!- dijo de pronto Luke, mientras buscaba una solución con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, dispuesto a encarar a Ramsey.

Cuando ese pequeño pero conocido peso se aferró a su cintura y al bajar la mirada se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su pequeña.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No!- luego volteó a ver a Deckard- ¡No! ¡Ustedes se quieren! ¿Verdad? ¿Y a mí?

Deckard pareció perder el aliento y se acercó despacio a la niña, acunando en una mano su rostro.

\- Claro que te queremos, nena ¿O es que lo dudas?

\- ¿Y quieres a mi papá?

Y de pronto Shaw miraba a Hobbs de tal manera que el último perdió no solo el aliento, sino también la razón.

Y con voz gruesa y cargada de emoción, el ex mercenario dijo.

\- Sí... Sí lo quiero, sí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres estar casado con él?

Las orbes caramelo del inglés se posaron sobre la niña de nuevo con un toque de desesperación. Quería decir algo, frunció el entrecejo, cerró la boca y miró al estadounidense de manera fija por un momento lo suficientemente largo para hacer al enorme hombre sudar frío.

Finalmente su rostro se deshizo de todo aquello, mostrándose como en blanco por un momento, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que eran no solo reales sino también casi inexistentes, adornase los labios de Deckard Shaw.

Luke perdió el aliento.

\- ¿Sabes que, nena? Sí quiero.

La esperanza iluminó el rostro de la niña una vez más.

\- ¿Sí quieres?- preguntó Luke sin aliento.

Deckard asintió suavemente mientras se encogía de hombros, con aquella sonrisa aún en los labios.

Y Luke no pudo aguantar un segundo más, tenía que abrazarlo ¡Tenía que besarlo!... Y lo hizo.

Fueron los suspiros femeninos que llenaron la cocina los que finalmente devolvieron a la pareja a la realidad.

Y es que allí estaban Ramsey y Letty, lagrimeando mientras se emocionaban, la primera abanicándose el rostro y la segunda imposibilitada de aquello mientras aún acunaba al pequeño niño.

\- ¡Ustedes son tan adorables que me van a dar caries!- se quejó Letty con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tanto Luke como Deckard se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que el segundo apoyaba de pronto su peso en el primero, y de paso le sonaba el estómago. Lo cual hizo que la usualmente pálida piel del inglés pasase del rosa que ya mostraba, a un color granate que se notaba claramente incluso bajo todos los moretones.

Luke resopló y sonrió medio divertido.

\- Vamos, termina tu cena antes que te desmayes, princesa.

Deckard gruñó pero se sentó a la mesa una vez más. Eso si, antes de siquiera tocar la comida, estiró los brazos hacia Letty.

\- Ortiz, mi hijo si no te importa.

La mujer no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces y le entregó el bultito al recién casado, quien luego de acomodarlo y revisar que aún estuviese dormido (si, a pesar de los gritos) finalmente cogió de nuevo el tenedor.

Ramsey por su lado comenzó a murmurar sobre los requisitos de adopción mientras tecleaba.

La pareja se sonrió de manera ligera.

Y entonces, desde la sala llegó la voz de Sam.

\- ¡Tía Emere! ¡Papá y Deckard se acaban de casar!- gritó emocionada.

A Luke se le abrieron los ojos cuan grandes eran, y no fue el único.

Deckard gruñó.

\- Dime que Samantha no acaba de llamar a tu hermana.

Luke miró a su nuevo y amoratado flamante esposo con ojos de cachorro asustado, pero no dijo nada.

Ramsey de pronto salía pitando de la cocina, arrastrando a Letty con la izquierda y en el otro brazo la laptop.

Ambos hombres gruñeron.

Emere vivía a 30 minutos de la casa de Luke, así que seguramente rompería todas las normas y leyes de tránsito y llegaría allá en máximo 15 minutos, 20 con suerte.

\- Si no terminas tu cena ahora, no lo harás luego.- comentó el samoano en un suspiro.

Otro gruñido del inglés.

Vaya día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y por fin habían logrado acostar a Sam y sacar a la hermana, cuñado y sobrino de Luke, así como a las chicas del equipo de Toretto de la casa.

Había sido una noche endiabladamente movida.

Ni Luke ni Deckard estaban muy seguros de lo que había pasado, pero apenas Ramsey se puso al teléfono con Emere, la hermana menor de Luke, pues el pandemónium se desató.

Deckard apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su primera comida decente desde que la misión se fuese al traste, cuando Emere entró por la puerta principal con toda la realeza de una princesa samoana, indicando que estaba lista no solo para la siguiente ceremonia, que sucedía era la llegada de Luke Junior a sus vidas; sino para 'todo lo demás'.

Siendo 'todo lo demás' no solo los papeles legales del niño, donde Teddy, el cuñado de Luke, y Ramsey se proclamaban los orgullosos padrinos, y de paso Emere firmaba como la segunda testigo de la boda (porque la primera fue Letty); sino que ese 'todo lo demás' también incluía un maldito juego de vestir a los muñecos.

Porque solo de esa manera se podría describir las siguientes horas.

Emere se las había arreglado para conseguir un pequeño pastel de cubierta blanca, definitivamente adecuado para una boda, y dos muñequitos de torta de novios. Y se había traído de paso la mitad de su guardarropa fino con ella.

Ramsey y Emere (y Letty) habían decidido que un juego de fotos de cada evento era necesario, y para fortuna de las chicas del clan Toretto ¡Justo habían comprado los vestidos adecuados ese día!

Así que obligaron a los nuevos flamantes recién casados a vestirse con trajes de etiqueta, lo cual era asunto de casi todos los días para Deckard debido a su estilo, pero un tema un tanto escabroso para Luke 'yo uso playeras ajustadas y pantalones de cargo' Hobbs.

Aunque por último, esa pequeña molestia para el ex DSS parecía ser lo menos importante para las organizadoras.

Pero como para no dejar solo a Luke quejándose, pues esos moretones y cardenales que adornaban la piel visible de Deckard 'no podían ser', sobre todo porque la boda había sido fechada 10 días antes del día en el que estaban, para de esa manera hacer creíble que el viaje del inglés a la Polinesia había sido hecho para traer al niño recién nacido a un hogar ya conformado. Y es que a Ramsey no se le iba a escapar ni un detalle en todo aquél asunto.

Así que mientras que Luke resoplaba mientras entraba en el pantalón de corte y la chaqueta, el otro aguantaba estoico el maquillaje 'natural' que ayudaría a cubrir la mayor parte del daño a su rostro. El resto, según Ramsey, lo podría arreglar fácilmente de manera digital.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios no arreglas todo digitalmente, chica lista?- gruñó Deckard en más de una ocasión, a lo que solo recibió rodamiento de ojos de parte del trío de organizadoras.

Pero con todo y todo, sería algo para recordar.

Entre la emoción de una adorable Samantha que estrenaba un par de vestidos que Deckard había decidido en algún momento que una señorita como ella debía de tener (El que tú tengas mal gusto, campanita; no es motivo suficiente para que condenes a tu hija a lo mismo) mientras miraba emocionada como por fin su familia se completaba, tres alborotadas mujeres adultas que mostraban brillantes ojos llenos de aprobación ante la unión de la pareja y la pequeña adición a la nueva familia, y un cuñado que miraba todo desde una prudente distancia junto a su hijo y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios (el muy traidor); definitivamente fue una noche memorable.

Porque al final, la emoción que sacudió los cuerpos de ambos hombres al darse cuenta de que sí, que aquello estaba sucediendo y que iba a durar el resto de sus vidas, fue completamente real: al besarse, al cortar aquel pequeño pastel y posar para las 'fotos de la boda', al igual que al llegar el turno del segundo vestuario en donde hacia ingreso L.J en brazos de un Deckard con ojos sospechosamente brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas.

Era real, todo era completamente real.

Y tenían las malditas fotos para probarlo.

Y ahora estaban allí, en su habitación, en su noche de bodas.

Luke observó a Deckard dejar a un bastante agotado L.J. en el moisés que Emere había traído consigo y que descansaba ahora junto a la cama del lado de cierto inglés que resultó ser bastante mamá gallina, y no pudo resistirse a abrazar a dicho inglés, cubriendo la espalda de Deckard con su pecho y repartiendo devotos besos en la pálida piel del cuello.

\- ¡Ey! ¡No delante del niño!- rezongó Deckard.

Luke soltó una risita traviesa.

\- No lo veo quejarse, señor Hobbs.- y que bien se sentía decir aquello.

Era casi tan bueno como escuchar el sonido estrangulado e indignado del ex mercenario, quien se volvió con presteza en el abrazo para encararlo.

\- ¿Disculpa? Hasta donde recuerdo, cada quien conserva su apellido, grandulón. Pero si no fuese así, no sería yo quien cambiase el suyo. Y además...

Luke gruñó juguetón antes de atrapar en un beso la boca del otro, cortando de manera efectiva la diatriba de quejas.

Y Deckard por supuesto, se dejó llevar con un suspiro, apretándose más a Luke con gusto, al tiempo que Luke afirmaba el abrazo.

Lo cual por lo general sacaba los primeros gemidos de la garganta de Shaw, esos que abrían la puerta a caricias más atrevidas, menos ropa, y casi siempre una sesión de sexo excelente.

Pero esta vez sacó gruñidos de dolor, que pararon las atenciones de Luke en el acto.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó el samoano con gesto consternado.

Deckard gruñó una vez más, aunque estaba vez fue de manera exasperada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por besarme, idiota? Espero por tu bien que la respuesta sea 'No desde ahora', o te voy a tirar los dientes de una maldita patada.

Y si, lo dijo de manera tan amenazante como la de un gatito molesto al que le quitaron el plato de leche.

Luke miró atontado al inglés un segundo antes de soltar otra pequeña risa.

\- Tienes razón. Retiro lo dicho.

Otro gruñido.

\- Mas te vale.- fue la respuesta antes de que la cabeza de Deckard se hundiese en el pecho de... su esposo.

\- Entonces- tanteó el terreno Luke- ¿Quizás lo dejamos para después?

Otro gruñido.

\- Si, si... supongo que será lo mejor.- un suspiro cansado.

\- Vamos a dormir, princesa. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos. Además, te prometo que haré que el resto de nuestras vidas sean una constante noche de bodas.

Otro gruñido salió desde allá abajo, a la altura de su pecho, y sonaba bastante exasperado.

Y cuando Deckard alzó el rostro para dirigirle una de sus miradas molestas, tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, y era Luke el que había hecho eso.

\- Eres un maldito cursi.- se quejó Deckard.

Luke sonrió como mil soles.

\- Y aun así no te me puedes resistir.

Deckard rodó los ojos con fingida exasperación, pero igual allí estaba una pequeña sonrisa delatándolo.

Luke se inclinó para capturar aquellos labios una vez más, pero esta vez fue un beso tranquilo, que arrancó suspiros de ambos.

\- Fue un día largo, Deck. Ve a darte una ducha primero y a la cama, yo te sigo.

El inglés suspiró y asintió. Se acercó a la comoda donde Luke sabía estaban sus 6 pijamas de seda y otros dos añadidos después en conjuntos de buzo y polo ¡Y saber aquello le enviaba una agradable corriente de emoción por todo el cuerpo!

Deckard por su lado pareció pensarlo un momento, y finalmente sacó uno de los de seda, el plateado, ese que hacía cosas en el estómago de Luke que por lo general éste no quería y difícilmente podía controlar.

El samoano gruñó ante aquello, y el maldito británico sonrió con satisfacción antes de encerrarse en el baño adjunto de la habitación principal.

¡Dios! Ese hombre iba a terminar matándolo un día de éstos, y lo peor era que Luke no podía esperar.

Al escuchar el agua comenzar a correr, suspiró y trató de relajarse mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, y dejaba todo en una percha para mandarlo a la tintorería al día siguiente. Luego se quitó el pantalón y lo dejó en la misma percha, quedándose solo en camisa, medias y boxers, tras lo cual se estiró.

No era broma lo de que había sido un día largo, y en todo su cuerpo podía sentir la tensión originada por ello.

De pronto un ruido le llamó la atención, uno que hasta ese día, bueno el anterior, hacía mucho que no se escuchaba en casa.

\- ¡Ey!- dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba al moises y veía al pequeño bulto envuelto en la manta moverse apenas lo suficiente para dar a conocer que no estaba ni dormido, ni cómodo.

Estiró la derecha y acarició la pequeña cabeza cubierta por un gorro de suave tela de algodón. La verdad era que hasta que terminó de verse a sí mismo en el certificado de nacimiento del niño como padre biológico, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había deseado pasar por la experiencia de ser padre una vez más.

Y hacerlo junto a Deckard... No había palabras para describir aquello. Era como un sueño.

El niño se removió un poco más y Luke suspiró y lo alzó con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hombrecito? ¿No tienes sueño? Pues lo siento, pero los pequeños príncipes como tu tienen que dormir.

Junior emitió un pequeño gemido y pronto cierto aroma inundó el lugar.

\- Oh, así que era eso. No hay problema, porque como ya lo demostré hace unas horas, papá es un experto cambiando pañales.- y mientras decía aquello, iba justo por uno del nuevo paquete que su cuñado fue tan previsor en comprar. Aunque igual tras dormir unas horas, un viaje a comprar varias cosas esenciales como pañales, fórmula, ropa, talco, cremas, biberones, sonajeros y demás estaba definitivamente en agenda.

Tomó uno y lo agitó en señal de victoria, y de paso tomó pañitos húmedos y talco.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos!

\- ¿No crees que es unas cuantas tallas un poco pequeño para ti, grandulón?

Y de pronto allí estaba Deckard, recostado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, envuelto como para regalo en aquél pijama de seda color plata que de pronto moría por arrancar con los dientes.

Y se le debió de haber notado.

\- ¿Ves algo que te interese?- preguntó el británico con frescura.

Luke sonrió.

\- Siempre.

Deckard sonrió y se acercó al otro de manera lenta.

\- Es bueno saberlo.- ronroneó.

Y se hubiesen quedado mirándose el uno al otro de manera indefinida, de no ser por la protesta de un tercero.

Y ambos hombres volcaron su atención en el niño sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado.

Deckard terminó de acercarse a Luke y acarició con delicadeza la pequeña cabeza del niño en brazos de su pareja.

\- Tengo que advertirte, tal vez no durmamos mucho de ahora en adelante. Este pequeño tiende a fastidiarse por las noches.

Luke miró a uno y luego al otro.

\- ¿Quejumbroso?

Deckard asintió.

\- Hmmm... Sam era igual- dijo pensativo, tras lo cual sonrió- Hasta que encontré la manera de calmarla.- y tras decir aquello, ajustó al niño en sus brazos junto con las cosas que había tomado previamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza a un Deckard que lo miraba interrogante- Ya volvemos.- dijo finalmente encaminándose al baño, sacando un bóxer de su cajón y una toalla extra en el camino.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ir a tomar una ducha.- respondió con la misma sonrisa y ante la perplejidad por su respuesta, añadió- Cuando Sam llegó a casa del hospital tendía a hacer lo mismo que este pequeñín, hasta que un día la metía a la ducha conmigo para ahorrar tiempo y al salir era toda ojitos asueñados y bostezos. Una ducha tibia era igual a una noche de sueño. Nada se pierde con ver si a Junior también le sirve.

Deckard parpadeó y asintió, y Luke y L.J. se metieron al baño.

Fue solo asunto de terminar de desvestirse y desvestir al niño, sacarle el pañal y limpiarlo mientras el agua se temperaba, tomar los frascos de suave shampoo y jabón para bebé que ya habían encontrado sitio en el baño de la pareja, y luego tomar esa ducha centrándose en tener al pequeño bien asegurado entre su mano y su pecho, evitando que el agua le cayese directamente.

Definitivamente aquello le traía recuerdos.

Y pronto la ducha acababa y él se secaba rápidamente y ponía el bóxer, para luego arropar al niño en la mullida toalla extra, antes de ponerle el talco, el pañal limpio y la ropa igualmente limpia.

y ¡Rayos! Estaba cada vez más enamorado de su nuevo retoño. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Al salir del baño no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a su esposo (y que bien sonaba aquello ¡En serio!) sentado de su lado de la cama mientras en un despliegue extremo de terquedad, se negaba a caer dormido.

\- Eso fue rápido.- gruñó Deckard y Luke negó sin decir nada, acercándose a su lado de la cama y quitando la sábana antes de sentarse también.

\- Dámelo para ponerlo en el moisés.- dijo Deckard extendiendo los brazos.

Luke negó.

\- No si quieres dormir algo. Verás, una ducha tibia es el paso 1. Dormir en los 'pectorales del amor', es el paso 2.- expresó el samoano con una certeza que dejó al otro sin palabras por un instante.

\- En los pec... ¡¿Es que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo, idiota?! Dame al niño que está que cierra los ojos. Además te mueves en sueños.

\- Hombre de poca fe. No le va a pasar nada a Junior. Sam prácticamente no durmió en su cuna por las noches hasta casi llegar al año y nunca tuvimos ningún accidente. Es instinto, princesa. Cuando la tenía durmiendo en mi pecho, nunca me moví o volteé, y no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Deckard volvió a gruñir.

\- Ya ¿Y por eso le pusiste a tu pecho ese nombre sacado de un mal título porno?

\- No. Los 'pectorales del amor' se llaman así por esto.- y de inmediato Deckard fue testigo de cómo los 'pectorales del amor' cobraban vida propia y comenzaban a pulsar de manera rítmica, como guiados por un tambor.

Y L.J., que ya tenía los ojitos a medio cerrar, terminó de cerrarlos por completo y exhalar un suspiro satisfecho.

Luke sonrió, levantó la mirada clavándola en un anonadado Deckard y levantó las cejas tres veces con coquetería.

\- ¿Lo ves? Nadie se puede resistir a los 'pectorales del amor', así que no lo intentes ¡Vamos princesa! Ven y apoya en mi tu cabeza y déjame abrazarte. Sabes que si quieres, y aún queda un espacio libre.

Deckard bufó.

\- Idiota.- gruñó mientras apagaba la luz de la lámpara de su lado de la cama y luego se inclinaba sobre Luke y hacia lo mismo con la otra lámpara.

Luke abrió un brazo en clara señal de invitación, y Deckard claudicó, acomodándose en el hueco entre el pecho y la axila del otro, acomodándose en una posición adecuada, una que le fuese amigable a los golpes y magulladuras del momento.

\- ¡Siiiii! Nadie se resiste.- señaló Luke con voz satisfecha, lo que le ganó una pequeña mordida irritada por parte del inglés justo debajo de la tetilla.

No que a Luke le importase.

Y pronto los tres ocupantes de la habitación se encontraban compartiendo sueños.

En opinión de Luke, si esa no calificaba como la mejor noche de bodas, no sabía que podía hacerlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Letty terminó de cambiar al pequeño Brian y ahora ambos se alistaban para bajar a la cocina, donde Dom los esperaba con el desayuno.

Alzó al niño en brazos y besó su mejilla.

\- ¿Y mi primito L.J. va a jugar mucho conmigo?- preguntó el niño emocionado ante la perspectiva de otro compañerito de juegos.

Letty sonrió.

\- ¡Claro! Una vez que crezca un poco más, jugará mucho contigo. Ahora no porque aún es muy pequeño.

\- ¡Está bien!- aceptó el niño sin problemas. Ya antes había tenido primos chiquitos y efectivamente habían crecido luego.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Letty se sorprendió al ver a Dom hablando acaloradamente por el teléfono móvil mientras servía el desayuno.

Letty sentó al niño en su silla y miró a Dominic interrogante.

La verdad era que había llegado tarde la noche anterior y había encontrado a los dos hombres de su vida dormidos.

Dom le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y colocó el teléfono móvil en altoparlante, incluyéndola en la conversación.

Eran Brian y Tej del otro lado de la línea, en una clara conversación compartida, y el tema a tratar era una carrera de autos al parecer de alto calibre y privada, y sobre como el equipo iba a conseguir participar.

Letty no pudo ahogar un suspiro y la sonrisa en sus labios. La familia nunca iba a cambiar.

Tal vez fuese bueno hacerles saber que había aumentado.

Y trató, en serio.

Llegó a nombrar Los Ángeles y a Hobbs, antes de que la conversación volviese a la carrera.

Bueno... trató.

Aunque pensándolo bien.

Sacó su propio móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Ramsey.

_*Los chicos son unos idiotas. Deja que se enteren de la boda de Hobbs y Shaw por sus propios medios.*_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_*Dalo por hecho. Esto va a ser divertido.*_

Letty guardó el teléfono y se enfocó en el pequeño Brian.

Es decir, Letty sabía que más que un hermano, Hobbs era algo así como un primo dentro del grupo, y que el choque de machos alfa de Dom y el ex DSS era evidente hasta para un ciego; pero en serio debían de reordenar sus prioridades si ponían una carrera sobre los últimos chismes sobre la vida del primo que vivía lejos.

Ramsey tenía razón, aquello iba a ser divertido.

Por lo menos para ellas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dos meses después**

Hattie Shaw llegó a las instalaciones de MI-6 lista para hacer el descargo de su última misión. Tan solo debía de esperar al resto de su equipo, llenar el papeleo correspondiente y luego tendría una semana completa de merecido descanso.

No que no adorase haber vuelto a la agencia de inteligencia británica, pero luego de estar 3 semanas enteras de encubierto, compartiendo el espacio con el resto, de verdad quería esos días para ella.

24 horas para dormir y por lo menos la oportunidad de ver a su mamá, aunque fuese por unas horas... y quizás también a Oh'.

Martin, uno de sus compañeros, entró pronto tras ella y después de un saludo ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de descanso donde el equipo acostumbraba reunirse.

La mujer decidió entonces, para matar el tiempo, hacer aquello que se había vuelto una costumbre para ella durante los últimos 3 años desde que volviese a reconectar con su hermano mayor (y por lo tanto con su familia): chequear como le iba a Deckard.

No lo hacía todo el tiempo, solo 2 ó 3 veces al año, quizás 4; y eso definitivamente no era una excusa para no ver a su hermano. Era solo que, tras haber descubierto como fue engañada por Etheon (al igual que el resto del mundo, pero eso no era excusa) para hacerle creer que Deckard, su hermano Deckard, el mismo que le enseñó la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, el mismo que le inculcó el deseo de servir a Gran Bretaña; fuese un traidor, había sido un golpe muy duro para ella.

Sobre todo porque cuando la situación se dio a la inversa, Deck había ido contra cielo e infierno para ayudarla y mantenerla a salvo.

Hubiese tenido que ser una maldita bruja con corazón de hielo para que aquella situación no la bajase del pedestal de moralidad donde ella sola había subido, y no le enseñase una o dos cosas.

¡Oh, sí! Había sido un golpe directo al hígado de su orgullo, y había aceptado y aprendido con humildad la lección.

La puerta del cuarto de descanso se abrió de nuevo y esta vez el que entró fue Paul. Ya iban 3 de los 6, con suerte pronto estarían todos juntos. Lo mejor sería apresurarse.

Sacó la laptop, se conectó y pronto buscaba sobre Deck, sin importarle que Paul estuviese viendo sobre su hombro mientras bebía un refresco.

Luego de 2 años trabajando con aquél grupo, todos sus compañeros estaban al tanto de lo que hacía y sabían que si decían a alguien algo, serían tan útiles como trozos de carne muerta.

Además Hattie solo indagaba por aquella información que cualquiera podría encontrar con tal vez un par de órdenes de búsqueda legal, nada confidencial a nivel de misiones secretas. Buscaba información bancaria, arrestos, viajes, entradas a hospitales, compras interesantes... ese tipo de cosas.

E increíblemente a la primera algo llamó su atención.

¿Deck tenía ciudadanía estadounidense? ¿Y eso?

Paul hizo un sonido de interés también que pronto hizo que Martin se acercase.

Y cuando Hattie hizo click al vínculo, fue una suerte que Martin estuviese allí para auxiliar a Paul cuando éste se terminó atragantando con la bebida.

¡Deckard se había casado! ¡Hacía dos meses!

¡CON LUKE HOBBS!

Y al hacer click en otro vínculo, casi con miedo, terminó de perder el color en el rostro.

Porque además... era tía.

\- Oooooh... Mamá y Oh' van a perder la razón.

Vaya bomba.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo.

Ya sé que van a decir, se suponía que aquí acababa todo, pero hay un capítulo más. Me falta, como supondrán, el desmadre de los clanes Shaw y Hobbs ante lo sucedido. No es que yo lo hubiese planeado así desde un principio, es que solo sucedió. Así que prepárense para la comedia, así como les dije que este capítulo iba a ser dulce, el próximo va a ser para reír un poco.

Lo cual es bueno, porque todos necesitamos reír un poco en momentos como este... y para mi escribir es una terapia, lo ha sido toda una vida y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me vaya.

Espero que les haya gustado la ceremonia, 100% sacada de debajo de la mesa. Literalmente pasaron de no saber que iban a comprometerse ese día a estar amarrados 5 minutos después, pero sucede que no hay queja de parte de ninguno de los involucrados en el momento. 

Habrá que ver lo que dicen los que no estuvieron. Por lo pronto Hattie está pasando el susto de su vida.

En fin, me dejo de tanta cosa. Muchas gracias a todos por la aceptación de esta shipp, que como dije tal vez no tenga muchos adeptos (mucho menos en español) pero de que los tiene, los tiene y es suficiente. Gracias por los reviews y kudos y lecturas. Gracias por darles la oportunidad.

Y si alguien quiere ver los pectorales del amor, búsquenlos en YouTube como 'Pec pop of Love', y verán la escena de la Roca en la película 'Journey 2' donde hace bailar sus pectorales. Solo por esa escena la película entera vale la pena.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Decisiones rápidas, consecuencias a largo plazo**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** He decidido dedicar este fic a Gaby_elle. Muchas gracias por embanderarte y apoyar como lo hiciste a la pareja por el Facebook. Me hiciste sentir muy feliz con ello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo III**

Deckard Shaw fijó su vista al frente, esperó el momento oportuno, manipuló la palanca de cambios, el embrague, acelerador y frenó deslizándose un último espacio por la línea de coches con una seguridad que hubiese puesto verde de envidia a Brian O'Conner (si es que el ex-policía hubiese habido a donde dirigir su atención) y finalmente llegó al espacio para recoger a los estudiantes justo frente a donde un montón de jovencitos aprovechaban para charlar frente a la entrada del colegio, y con la misma gracia de quien llevaba años haciéndolo en lugar de tan solo algunos meses, sacó el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, bajó la ventanilla y le ofreció una sonrisa a Molly Webber, madre de una de las compañeras del equipo de fútbol de Sam, y quien alguna vez llegó a pensar (para frustración de Deckard) que ella tenía todas las de ganar a la hora de buscar los favores de cierto entrenador del equipo.

¡Y como había disfrutado Deckard hacerle trocitos hasta el último resquicio de esperanza!

Es que incluso cuando Luke lo había presentado como su pareja/ novio/ amante/ como diablos se le hiciese entender a la banda de buitres con forma de mamás solteras que rondaban al samoano sin que este se enterase de nada; la 'señora Webber' ignoró cada advertencia pues 'si no hay anillo, no hay nada dicho'.

Así que por su puesto, con tan solo una semana entre la boda y el siguiente partido de los "Dragones Rojos", Deckard decidió actuar antes de que la mujer pudiese volver a decir algo.

El martes de aquella semana se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta, así que con el niño en la mochila portabebés que habían comprado el sábado, con un par de tarjetas platinum en la billetera y enfundado en su mejor traje casual, salió a recorrer algunas joyerías.

Iba a encontrar ese anillo e iba a ser malditamente perfecto; y ese fue el pensamiento que lo acompañó durante casi las 4 horas que le tomó recorrer dichas joyerías.

Sí, no había sido su idea casarse, eso era cierto; y sí, casi se había muerto de miedo tras firmar la tablet de Ramsey y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; pero pues al carajo con todo si no aprovechaba la ocasión para restregarle a la zorra quien era el dueño legal del corazón de Luke Hobbs. Total, esos detalles pertenecían solo a la familia y nadie más se iba a enterar.

Y fue entonces que llegó a esa pequeña, pero de apariencia bastante elegante joyería en una callecita olvidada y algo lo llamó a entrar.

Un hombre mayor y de apariencia elegante lo saludó, y al hacerlo dejó escapar su acento inglés.

¡Ah! Un compatriota. Desde ya esa pequeña tienda comenzaba con buen pie.

Deckard palmeó sobre el pañal, ropa y la tela de la mochila porta bebés al pequeño L.J. (y si, tras un par de días, él también había comenzado a llamarlo así, siendo Luke el único en llamarlo Junior) y esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes.- saludó, pues ya eran la 1 de la tarde- Estoy buscando el par de aros de matrimonio perfectos ¿Es posible que los encuentre aquí?- empezó el mismo discurso que había dado ya casi una docena de veces.

Así que por supuesto, ya esperaba alguna versión de.

\- ¡Ah! Un caballero en busca de cortejar a la futura dueña de su corazón, entonces.

Y aquí Deckard fue de frente por la revelación de que no era dueña, sino dueño. Después de tener problemas en 2 de las joyerías por dicho hecho (y en serio, que clase de negociantes dejan de lado una venta por un detalle como ese) ya no dejaba lugar a malos entendidos en ninguna de las joyerías que le siguieron, y no pensaba hacerlo en ésta.

\- Mi esposo y yo ya contrajimos nupcias, fue algo un poco precipitado, por lo que no hubo tiempo de tener los anillos correctos. Estoy viendo el solucionar ese pequeño detalle. Así que... ¿Anillos para caballero por favor?

El joyero ni se inmutó ni perdió la sonrisa, mientras abría una vitrina y preguntaba con profesionalidad.

\- Para caballero entonces ¿Tiene pensado un rango en el precio?

Más relajado, Deckard consideró con seriedad aquella pregunta.

La verdad era que él podía pagar fácilmente por anillos de varios miles de dólares, cinco mil para arriba de ser sinceros, y nada le hubiese costado ir a una de las grandes joyerías a escoger algo de eso... Pero a Luke eso no le haría sentir bien.

Ya podía Deckard vislumbrar a su esposo mirando el anillo con aprehensión, negándose a usarlo por temor a perder algo de 7 o 10 mil dólares por causa de algún accidente o pelea.

Y Deckard no quería eso.

Lo que Deckard deseaba era darle a Luke Hobbs algo especial, cierto, pero que a la vez lo hiciese sentirse cómodo y de paso... amado.

¡Diablos! El grandulón lo había convertido en un cursi sentimental.

Aunque... tampoco era buscar algo barato. Los Shaw tenían estándares, así que nada por debajo de mil dólares.

\- De hecho, sí. Entre mil y mil quinientos creo que sería adecuado... así no me reclama.- dijo lo último entre dientes y rodando los ojos.

El vendedor alzó las cejas y asintió con aire profesional, tras lo cual sacó un total de 4 bandejas con aros matrimoniales.

Puso la primera delante de Deckard y éste, tras revisar que L.J. estuviese cómodo y tranquilo, le dio un vistazo al contenido.

Eran argollas de aspecto tradicional, pero ninguna le llamó la atención.

Pronto paseaba la mirada por la segunda bandeja... y notó un bonito modelo de anillo de oro con una banda diagonal de diamantes.

\- ¡Ah! Oro de 14K con diamantes enchapados de 1/8 de kilate. Clásico y elegante. Su precio actual es de 1290 dólares.

Deckard estudió el anillo con paciencia y lo dejó a un lado. Era una opción, sin embargo no se quería quedar solo con esa, así que decidió seguir mirando.

Fue en la tercera bandeja que otro aro llamó su atención. Era precioso, en 3 colores y con un diseño que le traía a Luke a la mente.

\- Acero, damasco y mokume, de 8 mm, con incrustaciones de mokume. Un modelo realmente masculino. Su precio actual es de 1380 dólares.

Deckard colocó el aro al lado del primero. Ese modelo casi y le hablaba. Como se dijo, le recordaba a Luke: era llamativo sin duda, con esa combinación de colores que le recordaba a los tatuajes que adornaban la piel morena del samoano. Definitivamente Luke. Hasta podía sentir el aire juguetón alrededor, y le gustaba.

Y como que iba ganando.

Por lo menos hasta que 'ese' anillo robó su atención y también su aliento.

Porque ese anillo no gritaba Luke Hobbs, sino Deckard Shaw.

Era sólido, elegante... posesivo. Era como pensar en enredarse a sí mismo en el dedo de Luke y gritarle al mundo que el enorme hombre le pertenecía.

\- Aro de cobalto, 8 mm, con incrustaciones de meteorito. 1480 dolares.- señaló el vendedor.

Deckard apenas y escuchó con la mirada puesta en su objetivo.

\- Éste, quiero éste.

El hombre asintió.

\- ¿Tiene las medidas?

La pregunta sacó a Deckard de su ensimismamiento, y con cuidado sacó algo del bolsillo interno del saco que portaba ese día, y lo dejó sobre la mesa del mostrador.

Era el anillo que Luke y los miembros de su antiguo equipo de la DSS se habían mandado a hacer, una de las pocas piezas de joyería que el ex-agente poseía y que Deckard sabía que le quedaba perfectamente en el anular. Un objeto que estaba seguro que a Luke no le gustaría saber que estaba fuera de la casa, pero era prácticamente una emergencia.

El joyero alzó las cejas ante el tamaño, pero no dijo nada mientras lo comparaba con la cartilla de tallas de anillos antes de devolverlo y pedir el anular izquierdo del mismo Deckard para tomar la respectiva medida.

Guardó las bandejas de argollas y pidió un momento para ir a sacar aros en las tallas adecuadas.

Deckard aprovechó para mirar alrededor, y vio un par de cosas que tenía en la lista y que no tardó en pedir al volver el vendedor.

\- Esas cadenas de acero templado ¿Las tiene más gruesas?- ante el asentimiento del vendedor, solicitó dos, así como cajas individuales para las argollas.

Estaba consciente de que no siempre iban a poder utilizar las alianzas matrimoniales, pero si podían igual llevarlas encima, por lo que se iban a necesitar las cadenas de acero, lo suficientemente gruesas y fuertes para que no se rompiesen por cualquier tontería. Y en el caso de no poder llevar la argolla a una misión, lo ideal sería que cada cual tuviese una caja para dejarla en casa, y que de preferencia fuesen cajitas de joyería decentes.

Así entre todo, la cuenta ascendía a apenas 3300 dólares, y Deckard ya andaba sacando la tarjeta platinum cuando su mirada se posó en una pulsera de plata para poner los datos del bebé, tal y como su madre les había hecho usar tanto a él como a sus hermanos.

Deckard pidió una e iba a dejar los datos para que la grabaran, cuando el vendedor preguntó si deseaba algún grabado en los anillos.

Eso lo detuvo un momento.

¿Pare él mismo? No, gracias ¿Pero para Luke?

El corazón le latió con fuerza.

Pidió una hoja de papel dispuesto a escribir algo, y lo hizo. Y lo tachó de inmediato. Lo mismo que el segundo intento, el tercero y el cuarto.

\- ¿Algo de ayuda?- pidió al niño que se había quedado dormido contra su pecho, y de pronto la inspiración vino, mientras recordaba las primeras palabras que había intercambiado con el grandulón, así como el número que por causa de Hobbs lo seguiría por siempre.

_'Un segundo - 6753'_

Perfecto. Solo quedaba ver si Luke recordaba aquello también.

\- ¿Es eso todo, o el señor va a desear algo más?- preguntó el vendedor finalmente.

Deckard arrugó en entrecejo. Ahora que lo pensaba.

\- No tengo nada para Sam...- no podía dejar a la niña sin nada ¡Él mismo no se lo perdonaría!- ¿Qué me recomienda para una niña de 12 años?- preguntó entonces.

Él era bueno haciendo obsequios a damas cuando trataba de conseguir algo, pero Sam no era una de sus conquistas (no que fuese a tener alguna nueva después, Luke era su punto final y su para siempre en el área sentimental). Sam era su niña, su hija; no quería darle algo que luego a la niña no le agradase. No que alguna vez Sam le hubiese despreciado algo, pero Deckard realmente quería ser bueno en esto de ser... un papá.

El vendedor entonces guió a Deckard hasta una nueva vitrina, donde había aretes, collares, gargantillas y pulseras con diseños juveniles. Y allí nuevamente algo llamó su atención.

Y con una sonrisa señaló.

\- Ese. La cadena con el dije de dragón ¡Es perfecto! Por lo 'Dragones rojos' ¿sabe? Es el nombre del equipo de fútbol en el que juega.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios del vendedor.

\- Estoy seguro de que le encantará ¿Eso es todo?

Deckard asintió y puso la tarjeta sobre la mesa.

\- Un solo pago.- señaló antes de decidir dar una última mirada mientras el vendedor ingresaba los datos en la pantalla.

Y entonces allí estaba. Era como si realmente esa pequeña joyería proclamase que entrar había sido lo correcto.

Era un clip de corbata de oro con incrustaciones de rubí... formando el diseño de una flor de alpinia. La maldita flor nacional de Samoa.

¡Debía de ser una broma!

\- ¡Oi! Este clip, inclúyalo también.

El vendedor alzó la mirada, vio a donde señalaba aquél singular cliente y finalmente asintió.

Deckard terminó pagando poco menos de 4 mil dólares, y lo consideró muy poco por todo lo que había conseguido.

Moría por ver las caras de Luke y de Sam cuando los trajese a recoger todo, porque no iba a dárselos en las manos, iba a traerlos a la joyería pra que ellos mismos recibiesen todo. Lo decidió a último momento y casi no aguantaba las ansias.

Salió de la joyería con el corazón ligero y al llegar a casa suspiró aliviado al notar que no había nadie aún. 

Mientras guardaba en su lugar el anillo que había tomado prestado de Luke, sonrió al pensar que todo sería una gran sorpresa para sus dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Así, el miércoles durante la cena, comentó casualmente que tenía que ir por la tarde del jueves a comprar algunas cosas y preguntó si lo querían acompañar. Por supuesto las respuestas por parte de los Hobbs fueron afirmativas, irían luego de recoger a Sam de clases y tras decidir aquello, comenzaron a llegar las usuales ideas alocadas y divertidas de padre e hija.

\- ¡Almuerzo de hamburguesas!- propuso Sam en algún momento, con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa, a lo que la idea de Deckard de llevarlos a un restaurante más o menos decente (porque por desgracia con un bebé a bordo y una niña entrada a la adolescencia, las opciones disminuían, no que eso fuese un problema en realidad para el inglés) y la de Luke de ir a comer pasta, quedaban de lado.

\- ¡Oh! Es cerca de esa tienda de ropa para bebés que tiene el uniforme de mi equipo de futbol americano en la talla de Junior. Pasemos por allí de paso.- agregó Luke de manera casual, y otro punto en le recorrido fue añadido.

Y pronto se agregó también una visita a la ferretería para reemplazar un par de herramientas de Luke que habían colapsado tras la remodelación del futuro cuarto de L.J., y una visita a la farmacia para renovar el stock de vendas, antisépticos, pastillas y otros insumos que se habían usado en Deckard tras su llegada, así como mejorar lo que tenían en caso de tener un bebé enfermo... y de paso un par de cajas de condones. Y un paso por la tienda donde Luke compraba sus bivirís, y con suerte alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a comprarle ropa interior y medias a Sam.

Y Deckard no pudo más que tratar de esbozar una sonrisa escondida tras su vaso de jugo de naranja. Esa era su vida ahora: caótica y por completo llena, y le encantaba. Y no pensaba cambiarla por nada.

Así que al día siguiente pasaron por la ferretería y las tiendas de ropa, abarrotes y farmacia; además de almorzar, todo antes de siquiera dar un paso en dirección a la pequeña joyería, la cual Luke miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Necesitas aumentar la colección de tiaras, princesa?

Deckard rodó los ojos, acarició la pequeña cabeza de un L.J. sujeto al pecho de Luke por medio de la mochila portabebés (y en serio, quien hubiese pensado en hacerlas ajustables como para ser usadas por la montaña humana que era su marido, merecía un premio) y lo besó en la frente, luego besó la frente de Sam, y finalmente giró en una clara declaración de ignorar al otro adulto presente.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Y mi beso!

\- Te lo daré cuando lo merezcas, campanita.- fue la respuesta dada al samoano, quien gruñó ante ella.

Ignorando ese gruñido y todo lo demás, Deckard se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada y segundos después estaba del otro lado, siendo entonces seguido por los demás.

\- ¡Señor Shaw! Bienvenido una vez más. Su pedido está listo.- fue el saludo del vendedor, quien pronto desapareció por la puerta que daba a la trastienda.

\- ¿Pedido?- preguntó curioso Luke, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ante lo cual gruñó.

\- ¿Qué pedido?- preguntó también Sam, a lo que el británico le guiñó un ojo y le dio otro beso en la sien.

\- Lo averiguarás en un segundo.- respondió Deckard con dulzura.

\- ¿Y mi beso?- volvió a exigir el ex-DSS, a lo que el otro hombre le respondió tan solo con una mueca de fingido desdén.

Luke volvió a gruñir.

Y fue en ese momento el que eligió el vendedor de la joyería para volver con una bandeja en las manos, la cual presentaba 5 pequeñas cajas que ambos Hobbs miraron con abierta curiosidad.

El pecho del inglés se llenó de ansiedad, nervios y anticipación en pequeñas partes iguales; y una enorme parte de esa sensación de plenitud que no había conocido hasta que la familia compuesta por padre e hija ingresó en su día a día.

Una familia de la que ahora era parte, y que además había crecido. Una familia que era toda suya y a la que solo dejaría muerto y de paso llevándose a quien se metiese en medio consigo al mismo infierno.

Pero no era momento para dicho tipo de pensamientos.

\- Esas... son muchas cajas.- comentó de pronto Luke lo obvio, mirándolas aún con curiosidad, pero sin empujar más sobre el asunto.

Algo con lo que Sam al parecer no tenía ningún problema.

\- ¡¿Qué hay dentro?! ¡¿Puedo ver?!

\- ¡Sam!- siseó Luke a manera de advertencia, recibiendo a cambio una mirada nada impresionada de la pequeña.

Deckard rió.

\- Bueno, eso depende. Tal vez puedas abrir una de las cajas, si es que encuentras tus iniciales en ella, claro está.

Algo que Deckard sabía que era así, porque cada cajita tenía grabadas las iniciales de la persona a quien pertenecían. Unos cuantos dólares extra que el ex-mercenario contaba como bien gastados.

La niña sonrió con los ojos brillantes de emoción y de inmediato fue a la vitrina sobre la que había sido puesta la bandeja. Y...

\- ¡Aquí hay una caja que dice S.H.!- casi chilló emocionada.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar al lado del británico.

\- Deckard, no debiste... Gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecerme por comprarle algo a mi propia niña, Miss América.- fue la respuesta del inglés. Y esta vez fue Luke quien se inclinó y besó a su pareja de manera ligera, en los labios.

\- ¡Papá, mira! ¡Un dragón!- exclamó la niña feliz, y el hombre lanzó una última mirada a Deckard antes de acercarse a ver la cadena con el dije de dragón que el inglés había seleccionado un par de días atrás.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mira eso! Se va a ver muy bien en ti, cielo. Solo recuerda cuidarlo cuando te lo pongas.- instruyó el padre, a sabiendas que ese pequeño dije y cadena eran de oro, y sospechando que los pequeños diamantes que adornaban las alas del dragón no eran de fantasía.

Sam por su lado fue a abrazar a Deckard.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

\- Todo por ti, muñeca.

El momento fue interrumpido por Luke.

\- Una caja para Junior, una para ti y ¿Dos para mí?- dijo mirando a Deckard con algo que parecía (pero no podía ser) timidez.

\- Tal vez ¿Por qué no miras a ver si es para ti o para otro L.H.?

Luke miró las 4 cajas restantes con aprehensión. No era muy difícil suponer lo que contenían las 2 cajas negras gemelas de terciopelo.

\- Deck...- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Vamos, sé un niño valiente.

Luke lo miró, aclaró su garganta y... tomó la cajita con las iniciales L.J.S-H.

\- Cobarde.- dijo el inglés, pero sin un atisbo de maldad.

\- Bueno, no es como si Junior pudiese abrir el suyo.- y tras abrirlo- ¡Oh!... Es, es hermoso.- dijo acariciando las letras que formaban el nombre de su niño: _Luke Owen Junior_. Nunca se cansaría de leerlo.

\- ¡Ahora el tuyo, papá!- apuró Sam.

\- Sí, papá. Ahora el tuyo.

Luke aspiró hondo y... eligió la cajita larga y aplanada. Deckard resopló y lo miró con una ceja alzada, a lo que Luke le devolvió una mirada semi desafiante.

Deckard volvió a resoplar.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Ya voy, ya voy.- y la cajita fue abierta. Y el aliento se le atoró al samoano en la garganta.

Un clip de corbata con una flor de alpinia. Ya era exquisito.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

Luke abrió la boca, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, por lo que Deckard fue quien respondió.

\- Un clip para corbata, no que tu papá sepa para que sirve. Es decir, con ese closet lleno de sudaderas y pantalones cargo...

\- ¡Oye! Puedo vestir elegante de darse la ocasión... Y se va a dar. Lo voy a usar, ya lo verás.- declaró Luke desafiante, solo para suavizar sus facciones segundos después- ¿Cómo podría no usarlo? Cuando es la flor nacional de mi primer hogar. Gracias Deck, en serio.

El aludido se encogió ligeramente de hombros y miró las 2 cajitas restantes.

\- Entonces ¿Piensas ponerte tus pantalones de niño grande y abrir la otra caja?

Luke tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.

\- Supongo que sí.- y tomó la otra caja de iniciales L.H. y la abrió. El aliento se le atoró en algún punto de la garganta.

\- ¡Un anillo de matrimonio! ¡Está muy bonito!- exclamó la niña al ver el contenido.

Luke volvió a tragar tratando de sacar el nudo de su garganta.

\- Es... Es...- no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Optó por sacar el anillo para verlo más de cerca, y fue cuando notó el grabado en el interior.

Rió al relacionar, casi de inmediato, aquello con Deckard.

\- 'Un segundo'... fue lo primero que me dijiste aquella noche.

\- Y tú esperaste ¿O no fue así?

Luke resopló divertido. Sí, esperó a que el maldito hacker espía sacase el USB con la información de su propia computadora. Al día de hoy no entendía el porqué, pero lo hizo.

Lo otro, el número de presidiario de Deckard ¡Dios! Su británico estaba loco... Y el mismo Luke debía de estarlo también, porque encontraba todo aquello increíblemente romántico.

Iba a llevar ese anillo con orgullo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos dedos pálidos y más pequeños tomaron el anillo de entre los suyos, justo antes de que Deckard se lo pusiese en el dedo correcto, y besara el anillo sin cortar el intercambio de miradas que la acción en sí inició. Y luego, aún sin dejar de mirarlo, tomó la cajita restante, la abrió y estiró la mano izquierda esperando.

Luke no se hizo de rogar, y pronto calzaba el anillo en el anular de Deckard.

La verdad fue un momento bastante emotivo, y hasta al vendedor de la joyería se le escapó una lagrima y una sonrisa. Ni que decir de la pareja y la pequeña niña. Todo había salido de maravilla, Deckard se sentía en una nube.

Nada en el mundo iba a poder superar aquél momento.

Aunque... lo que sucedió al día siguiente al llegar para el partido entre los 'Dragones Rojos' y el equipo rival de aquella semana, podría decirse que llegaba al top 5.

Y es que como ya establecimos, Deckard Shaw puede ser no solo completamente letal y varonil, sino también un maldito perro vengativo y regodearse en sus victorias en la cara del caído ante sus acciones.

Así que con el niño en la mochila portabebés bien sujeto al pecho de Deckard (porque Luke era el entrenador y no iba a irse a gritar a la cancha con L.J. a cuestas), y el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda listo para ser admirado por todos y todas (especialmente todas), llegó pegado como una lapa al costado de la montaña humana que era su marido, dispuesto a exhibirse como un maldito pavo real, y secundado por su nueva secuaz, la pequeña Sam.

Y ¡Oh! Solo las reacciones iniciales al ver los anillos valieron cada centavo gastado.

Y una vez repuestos los espectadores de la sorpresa inicial, comenzaron a llover las preguntas, que era justo lo que Deckard y Sam estaban esperando:

_¿Y esos anillos?/ Bueno, los usa la gente casada por supuesto/ ¡Mis papás se casaron! ¡Por fin! ¡Y tengo un hermanito!_

_¿Por qué nos enteramos recién ahora?/ Lo siento, ir a recoger a mi hijo era más importante que andarle avisando a media ciudad, y de todas formas fue algo bastante privado. Solo familia. / Sipi, mis tías estuvieron allí y nadie más ¡Y yo fui dama de honor!_

_¡Oh! ¡Wow! Bonitos anillos. Rango de 1500 dólares ¿Cierto?/ Bueno, no podía ir poniendo cualquier cosa en el dedo de MI ESPOSO, tenemos estándares después de todo. / ¡Y yo tengo este dragón! Que Deckard me va a cuidar mientras esté en el partido._

Y las preguntas siguieron y siguieron, y Deckard las respondía sin sudar ni parpadear, y sin dejar a Luke caer en pánico al enterarse del precio pagado (el cual Deckard seguía pensando que era poco).

\- Damas, caballeros. si me lo permiten, debo ir a desearle suerte al entrenador antes de que salga al campo con el equipo. Prerrogativa del esposo del entrenador.

Y ¡Oh! Los rostros de ultraje de sus ahora caídas contendoras fueron divinos.

Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de oídos curiosos (que habían varios pares).

\- ¡Mil quinientos!- susurró el samoano un poco fuera de sí.

\- A ver, campanita. Me dices que no tienes problema en llevar miles de dólares en armamento y equipo que tienen un 90% de probabilidad de perderse o ser destrozado en tus misiones ¿Pero te alteras porque decidí darte algo más decente que un anillo de máquina de dulces? Que dicho sea de paso hubiese preferido que fuese en el rango de cinco dígitos en lugar de solo cuatro, o por lo menos cercano a los cinco dígitos; pero que me abstuve de comprar porque sé que no lo hubieses usado.

Luke cerró la boca de golpe ante aquellas palabras, se enderezó por completo y pareció pensarlo por más de 1 segundo.

\- ¡Oh!... Bueno, yo... yo...

Deckard rodó los ojos y resopló.

\- Eres un idiota, pero eres MI idiota y me voy a quedar contigo. Ahora vayan tú, Sam y el resto del equipo y patéenle el trasero a las niñas del otro equipo. L.J. y yo les estaremos dando ánimos desde la banca.

Luke resopló una pequeña risa antes de negar con suavidad e inclinarse por el beso prometido, antes de irse junto a Sam tal y como le fue indicado.

Y Deckard volvió entonces a las bancas para espectadores, asegurándose de modelar el anillo para quienes aún no lo habían visto, y para quienes ya lo habían hecho también.

Y como era de esperarse, de quienes ya lo habían visto, Molly Webber estaba al frente y con cara de haber chupado un limón agrio ¿Y no era eso particularmente satisfactorio?

\- Señor Shaw.- comenzó de la nada la mujer.

Y Deckard afianzó el agarre sobre L.J. con la derecha y movió la izquierda frente al rostro de la mujer al mejor estilo de Beyoncé.

\- Es Hobbs ahora, amor. Ya sabes, con eso de haberme casado con ese pedazo de hombre y todo ese asunto.- no que Luke se fuese a enterar algún día que dijo eso, pero la idea era que Webber y el resto de arpías lo escuchase, no su marido.

Y en cuanto a la reacción obtenida ¡El rostro de Webber! Oh, sí... definitivamente satisfactorio. 

Y eso nos trae de nuevo al presente, con Deckard exhibiendo el anillo en todo su esplendor con las manos bien sujetas al timón del carro y con Webber aun mirándolo con resentimiento.

Cualquiera diría que luego de 3 meses la mujer ya se hubiese hecho a la idea. En realidad, la mayoría lo había aceptado y algunas hasta habían extendido la bandera de la paz hacia Deckard, pero no Molly Weber, y la verdad Deckard lo prefería así.

Perro vengativo aquí ¿Recuerdan?

\- Señor... Hobbs.- fue el saludo de la mujer, un saludo bastante forzado.

\- Señora Webber.- saludó el aludido extendiendo aquella sonrisa que decía que sí, aún seguía siendo el ganador y que ambos lo sabían, y que él lo adoraba.

Y fue así como los encontró el bólido que era Samantha Hobbs a la hora de la salida.

\- ¡Ey, muñeca! ¿Qué tal tu día?- saludó el hombre al ver a la niña entrar al asiento trasero, besar a L.J., luego inclinarse hacia adelante para besar la mejilla de Deckard, y luego ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Genial! A la profesora Smith le encantó mi ensayo.

\- ¡Esa es mi niña!- respondió Deckard pasando a ignorar completamente a Molly Webber y tornando más bien su atención en los dos niños en la parte de atrás- ¿Lista para ir al centro comercial conmigo?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Podemos ir por helado?

\- Si nos alcanza el tiempo, no veo porqué no. Y le podemos llevar a tu papá, para que no se ponga gruñón.

\- ¡YAY!

Deckard sonrió. Aquella era su vida ahora: Mercenario de medio tiempo (trabajando para el lado correcto de la ley), esposo y papá de tiempo completo; y lo adoraba.

Y lo mejor de todo, ya nada podía suceder que fuese a cambiar algo.

A estas alturas Deckard Shaw ya debería de saber que el solo pensar algo como eso es motivo suficiente para llamar a los vientos del cambio.

En fin.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luke Hobbs terminó de pasar la aspiradora por debajo del sofá que literalmente estaba alzando con una mano, antes de volver a acomodar la pieza de mobiliario en su sitio, apagar la aspiradora y contemplar la sala.

Impecable, tal y como a él le gustaba.

Hacía ya un par de días que había llegado de su última misión en solitario por encargo del señor Don Nadie, y aunque no había resultado gravemente herido, si le habían propinado alguna paliza o tal vez dos, y Deckard le había sugerido de manera amable que se quedara en casa por unos días más, algo así como 'O te quedas y mejoras esos moretones, o yo te los duplico', todo dicho por supuesto con su usual toque de ternura.

Luke sonrió ante el recuerdo.

En fin, era por eso que Luke estaba en casa haciendo la limpieza luego de haber terminado con la preparación del almuerzo, mientras que Deck se encargaba de recoger a Sam del colegio y terminar con uno que otro mandado.

Otra sonrisa lo asaltó.

Y es que tener esos pequeños detalles que demostraban que estaba compartiendo su vida con Deck lo hacían sentir ligero por dentro. Eran cosas simples, como la posibilidad de quedarse en casa y recuperarse mientras sabía que sus niños estaban a salvo; o el tener varias cosas que hacer y en lugar de desesperarse por no poder hacerlo todo, saber que con tan solo pedir por favor, Deck lo iba a ayudar.

¡Ya no estaba solo! Él y Sam ya no eran una familia de dos, no estaban solos y nunca más lo volverían a estar. Y la sensación al saberlo... Si, se sentía flotar.

Con aquella misma sonrisa adornando su rostro comenzó a pensar que hacer luego, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó, no solo borrándole la sonrisa sino de paso haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

No esperaba a nadie.

De suerte estaba solo en casa, ya que ambos niños estaba con Deckard.

Tomó una de las dos armas de fuego que guardaba en un depósito secreto en la sala, la escondió en el borde del pantalón a sus espaldas y abrió.

Solo para perder el aliento ante lo que estaba afuera.

Shaw... Los hermanos Shaw, y una mujer mayor que estaba seguro era Magdelene Shaw. 

\- Buenas tardes agente Hobbs ¿O debería de llamarlo Luke? Ya sabe, con eso de que contrajo nupcias con mi hijo mayor, según tengo entendido. No que alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de avisarme.- fue el saludo de una inusualmente dulce Magdelene Shaw, lo cual hasta Hobbs notó, lo que solo logró que Luke tragase el nudo en su garganta con fuerza.

¡Por Dios! Iba a necesitar mucho más que un revolver para salir vivo de esta... estaba en problemas.

Esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y bastante forzada.

Owen lo miró como si quisiera enterrarlo vivo. Hattie solo suspiró resignada y Magdelene alzó una ceja.

Luke volvió a tragar y se hizo a un lado.

Magdelene Shaw entró al lugar seguida de sus dos hijos menores, de los cuales Hattie lo miró con pena mientras que Owen continuaba con sus miradas marcadas con desdén.

Luke cerró la puerta deseando estar del otro lado. Definitivamente estaba en muchos problemas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Deckard terminó de aparcar el carro dentro de la cochera y aun así Luke no hizo acto de presencia para ayudarle con las compras o siquiera con los niños. Deckard frunció el entrecejo.

Aquello no era propio del grandulón ¿Tan mal se sentía? ¿Acaso le mintió cuando dijo que lo que había traído a casa no eran más que rasguños?

Apretó los labios en una firme y delgada línea por un segundo, antes de aligerar su expresión y dirigirse hacia Sam.

\- Nena ¿Me ayudas con tu hermanito? Sé una muñeca y llévalo a su cuna mientras yo llevo todas estas bolsas a la cocina ¿Si?

\- ¡Esta bien, Deck! Vamos L.J., te voy a llevar a la habitación de nuestros papás.- musitó la niña feliz mientras cargaba al pequeño luego de haberse asegurado su mochila a la espalda y ambos se metían a la casa.

Y mientras Deckard se derretía en su sitio.

Sam parecía no notarlo, pero cada vez era más frecuente que se refiriese a él como uno de sus 'papás', y en cada una de esas ocasiones Deckard se sentía desfallecer de felicidad, para completo entretenimiento de Luke, el muy maldito.

Y hablando del grandote, en serio ¿En dónde estaba?

Convirtiendo palabras en acciones, Deckard acomodó las bolsas en sus brazos para asegurar un solo viaje, y fue camino a la cocina con la firme intención de dejar todo allí e ir a buscar a su desaparecida media naranja.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, dejó todo en la mesa de la cocina, puso rápidamente cada item en su respectivo lugar (incluyendo el helado en el congelador para evitar que se derritiese) y con las mismas se dirigió a la sala para ver si encontraba al hombre allí, porque por la cocina ni se había aparecido.

Fue entonces que lo oyó, voces provenientes de la sala ¿Visitas?

Como sea, por el tono no parecían ser problemas. Luke tendía a hablar como si le hubiesen puesto un megáfono en la boca cuando estaba frente a alguna amenaza, y de momento escuchaba casi tonos normales de voz. Igual escondió un arma bajo la camisa, solo por si acaso.

Continuó su camino hacia la sala.

\- Luke, ya llegamos. No sabía que íbamos a te... ¿Madre?

La aludida miró a su hijo mayor no muy complacida que digamos. Nada impresionada de paso. En realidad, todo lo contrario.

Y Luke estaba pálido. Muy pálido.

Y Deckard lo supo entonces... Estaba en un gran maldito problema.

Gruñó y miró a sus hermanos de manera evaluativa, luego frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿En serio Hatts? ¿Tenías que ir y hacer esto? ¿No podías hablar conmigo primero?

Y su hermana se encogió un poco sobre su sitio, frunciendo la nariz.

\- ¡Oh! No vengas a echarle la culpa por esto a tu hermana, Dex. Si hubieses sido tan amable de avisar, como cualquier persona lo hace con su familia, que te ibas a casar y me ibas a hacer abuela, no estaríamos en esta situación.

El mayor de los hermanos Shaw gruñó de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

Magdelene lo miró casi con aburrimiento.

\- No vengas con esa actitud en mi delante, jovencito; y más bien discutamos como se va a arreglar esto.- señaló la mujer, sin importarle mucho que el jovencito ya estuviese a inicios de la base 5, al igual que su marido.

Deckard puso entonces una cara de desconcierto.

\- ¿Arreglar? ¡Mamá! No hay nada que arreglar. Me casé con esta pared andante y soy más feliz de lo que nunca creí ser ¡Para que diantres voy a arreglar algo que no necesita arreglo!

Y mientras Luke se debatía entre sentirse ofendido por el calificativo de pared humana o ir derechito a la nube 7 con la liberal afirmación de Deckard de que nunca pensó en ser tan feliz como lo era, en ese momento, CON ÉL... pasó lo impensable (para Luke).

Magdelene Shaw... comenzó a llorar, arrancando un gruñido exasperado de parte de Deckard, y un gesto de completo espanto en el rostro del samoano.

Que por supuesto Deckard notó.

Y ante lo cual volvió a gruñir mientras rodaba los ojos una vez más.

\- ¿Es que... es que acaso, significamos t-tan poco para ti? ¿Yo? ¿Tú madre? ¿Tus hermanos?

Luke gimió quedito, con el gesto cada vez más horrorizado.

Deckard cerró los ojos y arrugó el rostro, suplicando a quien sea algo de paciencia para no matar a su propia familia. Finalmente volvió a gruñir mientras abría los ojos.

\- De acuerdo, mamá. Lo siento ¿Está bien? Ahora deja de aterrorizar al idiota de mi marido y deja de derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El cambio fue casi instantáneo. El llanto cesó y una enorme sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja del rostro de la anciana dama.

Luke miró a Deckard con ojos enormes y expresión perdida.

El inglés tuvo que rodar los ojos de nuevo. Y fue a sentarse al lado de Luke.

\- ¡Sabía que al final verías las cosas desde mi punto, Dex! Ahora, comienza por explicarme porque ni siquiera me enteré de que le propusiste matrimonio al agente ¿O fue al revés? Cómo sea, creo que por lo menos podrías haberme avisado sobre el asunto ¿No te parece?

Ambos hombres se miraron, a sabiendas de que la familia Shaw merecía una explicación (al igual que la familia Hobbs) pero eso no era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos había querido pensar, porque explicarse iba a ser... Bueno, no había sido convencional en absoluto. Una conversación de gestos se dio ente ambos.

Finalmente Deckard se aclaró la garganta.

\- La verdad, mamá, que no hubo mucho tiempo para avisarle a nadie sobre nada. Excepto la hermana de Luke, pero es solo porque vive a unos minutos.

Magdelene alzó una ceja en claro gesto de incredulidad.

\- En serio. Literalmente no hubo mucho tiempo entre que éste- señalando al Luke- me pidió... de alguna manera, casarme con él, y que terminamos casados. Fueron ¿Quince, veinte minutos?- preguntó mirando a Luke, quien asintió lentamente, como pensándolo, aún con gesto asustado.

\- Siendo generosos. Tal vez fue menos.

Hattie abrió la boca de la sorpresa, Magdelene los miró con incredulidad alzando ambas cejas tan alto que desaparecían bajo el flequillo.

Y Owen... Owen lanzaba dagas por los ojos, y se decidió a hablar por primera vez desde que entró a la casa.

\- Explícate, D. Con detalles, muchos detalles.

La pareja volvió a cruzar miradas, Deckard suspiró derrotado y se hizo de la mano de Hobbs que estaba a su alcance, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Luke en busca de algo de apoyo.

Y decidió narrar los hechos de aquella misión, así como lo sucedido al volver a Los Ángeles, aunque de manera más resumida. Tampoco era para dar a conocer todo pues había cosas que se iban a quedar en privado, como los miedos de Deckard, la discusión de ambos, la cabezonería de Luke.

Tal vez Letty y Ramsey supiesen de ello (en gran parte), pero solo porque estuvieron presentes, y Deckard esperaba que se lo guardasen para ellas (ninguna era del tipo de andar con chismes después de todo, gracias al cielo); así que ¿Para qué decir más?

Igual, la historia era algo de otro mundo, y los oyentes al final terminaron parpadeando incrédulos.

\- Pero- intervino entonces Hattie- el matrimonio es auténtico ¡Completamente legal! ¡Lo chequeé dos veces!

\- ¡Por supuesto que es legal!- rezongó Deckard- Ramsey es lo mejor de lo mejor, no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como un trabajo a medias.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

\- ¡Pues ahora quiero conocer a este Ramsey!- declaró la mujer con un brillo en los ojos que los Shaw conocían muy bien.

Deckard resopló por enésima vez durante la velada ¡Por supuesto que ya estaba pensando en conocer a una hacker de habilidades excepcionales!

Magdelene por su lado aclaró la garganta.

\- Entonces... ¿No hubo cortejo? ¿Noviazgo?... ¿Fiesta de compromiso? ¿O una tras la boda?

Ambos hombres se miraron una vez más por unos segundos, tras lo cual volvieron a mirar a la matriarca de la familia Shaw y negaron sin prisas.

\- Pues... hubo pastel. Mi hermana trajo uno.- contestó Luke con sencillez.

\- Que estuvo bueno, dicho sea de paso. Y fotos, tenemos fotos.- agregó Deckard- No que fuese necesario tener más, madre. Ambos hemos tenido suficientes fiestas en nuestras vidas como para no extrañar alguna otra. Y sobre un cortejo, creo que el tiempo que llevamos juntos fue más que suficiente.

Luke sonrió ante aquello y apretó la mano que aún tenía entrelazada con la suya, en señal de apoyo a su pareja.

\- Vaya que has cambiado, Deck.- señaló Hattie con un tono de incredulidad, mientras Owen se removía un poco incómodo en su sitio ante la muestra de afecto entre aquellos dos.

Más pronto el momento fue cortado por una emocionada Magdelene.

\- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! ¡La fiesta para celebrar la boda!

Ambos hombres de pronto miraban a la mujer alucinados.

\- ¿Qué? Mamá, no es necesario.

\- ¡Oh, calla muchacho! Si yo digo que les voy a organizar la fiesta, entonces es lo que voy a hacer. No es una solicitud, les estoy avisando ¿Me estoy dejando entender?

Y entonces los dos hombres decidieron escuchar a sus respectivos sentidos de supervivencia, y terminaron por tan solo asentir.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora ¿Por dónde comienzo?- se preguntó a sí misma la dama mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil y buscaba su aplicativo para organizar eventos.

Luke miró a Deckard un tanto asustado, y susurrando preguntó.

\- En la escala del 1 al 'estamos jodidos' ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Tranquilo. Déjala hacer esto, será peor de lo contrario. Y como que acabamos de salir de una grande, así que todo debe de mejorar de aquí en adelante ¿Correcto? ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Luke miró de pronto a su esposo con espanto.

\- ¡Retira eso! ¿Qué no sabes que esa pregunta es de mal agüero? ¡Retráctate! ¡Ahora!- casi gritó entre susurros.

Deckard rodó los ojos.

\- ¿En serio, campanita? ¿O qué?

Y de pronto Sam, quien durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en el cuarto de la pareja con L.J. mientras hacia la tarea, se asomó con timidez.

\- ¿Papá? La abuela llamó por Skype y contesté la llamada por tu tablet... Y ahora quiere saber por qué no sabía nada de mi hermanito y que si le ibas a ocultar otro nieto por 9 años de nuevo.

El aludido terminó de perder el poco color que había recuperado tras recibir a los Shaw, y finalmente miró a Deckard casi haciendo pucheros.

El inglés optó por ni siquiera tratar de defenderse.

Sam mostró la tablet en su mano.

Luke estaba ya casi de color ceniza.

Sorpresivamente, fue Magdelene quien tomó el control de la situación.

\- ¿Y quién es esta pequeña muñequita? ¿Será acaso mi nueva nieta?

Y de la tablet se dejó escuchar

\- ¡¿Cómo que nueva nieta?!

La dama inglesa solo suspiró, tomó la tablet de la mano de la niña y esbozando una sonrisa diplomática tomó al toro por las astas.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Magdelene Shaw ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Sefina Hobbs.- respondió con firmeza la mujer en la pantalla.

Magdelene sonrió y de los presentes, fue la pareja de casados a quienes les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- La madre del esposo de mi hijo mayor, entonces.

\- ¡¿Esposo?!- se escuchó la voz de la mujer al borde del desmayo.

\- ¡Oh! No te sientas mal, querida. No eres la única que se acaba de enterar. Ahora ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer al respecto?- y Magdelene se encaminó hacia donde un llanto de bebé se había comenzado a escuchar segundos antes.

\- ¿Estoy en problemas?- preguntó entonces la niña con voz delgada.

Y el hasta entonces congelado padre, cobró vida, se levantó y abrazó a la niña.

\- Por supuesto que no, cariño. Tu abuela se iba a enterar tarde o temprano... Debí habérselo dicho antes... o tal vez tu tía debió de haberlo hecho. De todas maneras la responsabilidad recae en mí ¿De acuerdo?

Sam asintió aún un tanto insegura, pero pronto él.

\- ¿Y no vienes a saludar, pequeña?- de Hattie la sacó de eso.

\- ¡Tía Hattie! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó la niña feliz.

Y es que aunque habían sido pocas las veces en las que ambas habían llegado a coincidir en los 3 años de conocerse, la niña y la agente de MI-6 se habían hecho buenas amigas; y por supuesto Sam no dudó un segundo en correr a abrazarla.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú eres de pronto la tía Hattie?- preguntó el menor de los varones Shaw ante la muestra de cariño.

\- Yo si me llevo bien con nuestro cuñadito.- respondió Hattie con altanería, pero pronto hizo las presentaciones- Sam, éste es tu tío Owen.

Sam no pudo evitar mirar a su padre, quien contra toda lógica tan solo asintió, dando a Owen Shaw el visto bueno ante la niña.

Sam sonrió y extendió la mano.

\- Hola.

Owen alzó las cejas divertido y estrechó la mano ofrecida.

\- Un placer, pequeña.

Y pronto Sam estaba hablando a mil palabras por minuto con los dos hermanos que ahora eran legalmente sus tíos, siendo lo primero en señalar que el hombre de L.J. era en realidad Luke Owen Junior, a lo que pronto Owen proclamaba que era obvio que el Junior venía por Owen y no por Luke. Al Luke mayor le saltó una vena en la frente por ello, pero se obligó a relajarse.

Deckard gruñó, Luke suspiró y ambos se acurrucaron uno junto al otro en el sofá, donde aún estaban sentados.

\- Miss América ¿Recuerdas tu pregunta? ¿En la escala del 1 al 'Estamos jodidos'?- susurró el inglés.

\- ... Ajá...

\- Pues estamos jodidos.

Esta vez el gruñido vino de Luke.

\- Pero hay una manera de aplacar a las fieras.

\- Comparte tus secretos.

\- Primero dime que hay de almorzar.

Luke miró a Deckard de soslayo.

\- Pollo a la parmesana. Pero va a faltar si somos 6.

Deckard asintió.

\- Pide los menús 8, 13, 17 y 19 del restaurante italiano que me gusta, yo pondré el vino y suficiente cerveza en la refrigeradora. Y vas a tener que donarle tu helado a Hatts y Oh.

Luke asintió, besó ligeramente a Deckard en los labios y sacó el móvil mientras Deckard desaparecía en la cocina.

Con suerte salían vivos para contarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Seis semanas después**

Letty miró con curiosidad el correo que acababa de traer Dominic de la casilla postal y había dejado de manera distraída sobre la mesa.

Había un sobre manila que sobresalía aun cuando Dom no parecía haber reparado en absoluto en él.

Lo tomó y abrió, y observó con sorpresa que dentro había otro sobre; uno de características distintivas que lo hacían... una invitación a algún evento especial.

Y al leerlo pudo ver que estaba dirigido a la 'Familia Toretto', y abajo del destinatario y entre paréntesis se recalcaba (Toda la familia, incluyendo extensiones).

Las cejas de Letty se dispararon hacia arriba antes de abrir el sobre y leer el contenido, solo para soltar una risa llena de júbilo.

_"Magdelene Shaw y Sefina Hobbs los invitan cordialmente a la celebración por las nupcias contraídas entre sus hijos: Deckard Shaw y Lucas Hobbs, así como para celebrar la llegada de su pequeño nieto Luke Owen Junior._

_(Su presencia es obligatoria a menos que deseen sufrir las consecuencias)"_

Y en la parte de abajo se mostraba no solo la dirección, que resultó ser en Samoa; sino números de tickets de avión con el nombre de cada pasajero.

Y cuando pusieron 'Familia Toretto', se referían a toda la familia sin excepción.

Letty tomó el teléfono móvil y tras tomarle una foto a la invitación, la envió de inmediato.

La respuesta fue representada en una llamada entrante apenas 20 segundos después.

\- ¡Necesito un vestido nuevo!- fue el casi grito de Ramsey a través de la línea.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también!- chilló Letty casi saltando sobre su sitio, e ignorando la mirada confundida de Dominic sobre ella.

¡Oh! Eso iba a ser divertido.

Ese mismo día Letty convocó a una reunión de familia en la casa Toretto en 5 días a partir de la fecha de llegada del sobre, y en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos, simplemente fueron notificados por Letty y Ramsey sobre el hecho de que tenían un mes completo para conseguir trajes decentes para la fiesta de Hobbs, y que más les valía tener la fecha libre porque TODOS iban a ir.

A lo cual recibieron más de una mirada interrogante que felizmente decidieron ignorar.

Eso, hasta que Roman comenzó a quejarse, y casi como un niño pequeño, preguntó.

\- ¿Pero para que vamoooos? ¿Cómo voy a saber cómo vestirme si no sé a qué voy?

Letty y Ramsey se miraron y rodaron los ojos a la par.

\- Te vistes para una boda ¿Es suficiente con eso?- preguntó ortiz con actitud desafiante.

Un jadeo colectivo se dejó escuchar.

\- ¿Hobbs se casa? ¿En serio?- Mia preguntó casi incrédula.

Ramsey suspiró.

\- En realidad ya lo hizo. Pero recién van a hacer la fiesta. Ahora, si nadie más tiene preguntas...

\- ¿Con quién se casó? ¿Y cómo lo saben ustedes?- preguntó esta vez Tej.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a gruñir.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes tú, Letty?- preguntó Ramsey con un dulce tono de voz bastante falso.

\- ¡Oh! Estuve allí ¡Fui la testigo de la boda! ¿Y tú, Rams?

\- ¿Yo?... Oh, yo fui la oficiante de la boda.

Otro jadeo colectivo.

Dominic frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué no dijeron nada, Letty? Luke Hobbs es familia, y...

Pero Letty lo interrumpió con las manos en las cintura y actitud desafiante.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a cuando intenté contarte las últimas noticias sobre Luke tras volver de Los Ángeles, y pasaste de ellas porque tenías, junto a la mayoría de los presentes, una carrera que era más importante que lo que yo te estaba contando?

Y sí, eso terminó de cerrarle del todo a Dominic la boca, quien de pronto recordaba esa escena de unos meses atrás.

El silencio inundó el lugar.

\- A menos que quieran explicarle a Luke porque recién se enteran de su boda, no vayan a molestarlo a él con sus preguntas. Y si van a llevar regalos, lo cual al parecer no es obligatorio pero igual lo van a hacer, asegúrense de llevar algo para niños pequeños también.

Brian preguntó casi con miedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ramsey fue la que respondió.

\- Para Luke Junior, por supuesto. Apenas tiene poco más de 4 meses, pero crecen rápido y pronto necesitará cosas nuevas.

Y con eso ambas mujeres dejaron el lugar y a un shockeado grupo de conductores extremos de vehículos detrás de ellas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La mañana del día de la fiesta el grupo en pleno llegó a Samoa y fueron recibidos por los hermanos de Luke ¡Y vaya que fue una recepción!

Estuvieron tan ocupados todos mientras eran alimentados y consentidos, y quedaban de acuerdo para posibles carreras y tal vez el armado o mejoramiento de algún que otro vehículo; que para cuando llegó la hora de alistarse, aún ni uno se había dado tiempo para averiguar quién era la misteriosa esposa de Luke Hobbs, pues que ni Ramsey ni Letty había dado pista alguna sobre la identidad de ésta, y no parecían dispuestas a hacerlo.

Así que cuando llegaron a este descampado primorosamente arreglado para albergar por lo menos a unas 500 personas (de las cuales por lo menos la mitad parecían ya estar allí), fue todo un shock el ser recibidos ni más ni menos que por Magdelene Shaw.

Secundada por Owen Shaw... quien llevaba un niño en brazos.

\- Dominic Toretto. Un placer volver a verlo, y junto a todas su familia.- expresó la mujer con su usual diplomacia.

Dom estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer, pues Owen Shaw había ayudado a recuperar al pequeño Brian, pero aún estaba lo que le había hecho a Letty mientras ella sufría de amnesia.

Sin embargo Letty y Ramsey se le adelantaron.

\- ¡Magdelene!- exclamó Letty con calidez, antes de dirigirse a Owen Shaw con algo más de frialdad- Owen.

\- Letty- respondió éste con una sonrisa.

La mujer solo resopló y se centró en el bebé en brazos del menor de los varones Shaw.

\- Veo que te hiciste del pequeño L.J.- señaló entonces.

Esta vez fue el turno de Owen Shaw para mostrarse más frío.

\- Es lo único bueno de que Hobbs sea mi cuñado. En realidad L.J. y Sam lo son. Apenas pueda me los llevo conmigo y los convierto en verdaderos Shaw ¿Cierto, pulguita?

Letty lo miró divertida.

\- Ya te quiero ver intentarlo. Vas a terminar cayendo de otro avión.

Por supuesto lo de ser cuñado de Hobbs había dejado al grupo bastante alucinado, así que más de uno casi salta cuando luego de besar la pequeña cabeza del alegre bebé, Ramsey preguntó.

\- ¿Y Hattie?

Y es que en las últimas semanas, la hacker y la agente de MI-6 habían desarrollado una especie de amistad basada en el hackeo, sus raíces británicas y su actitud desafiante antes el mundo, llegando incluso a encontrarse en persona una vez en Londres.

El móvil de Ramsey sonó anunciando un mensaje, y al leerlo, el rostro se le iluminó.

\- ¡Olvídenlo!- y salió disparada de allí, con una curiosa Mia detrás.

\- ¿Quién es Hattie?- preguntó Tej.

Owen entornó los ojos.

\- Mi hermana pequeña, así que más te vale comportarte.- gruñó de manera peligrosa.

Y de pronto las piezas conectaron.

¡Los Shaw tenían una hermana menor! ¡Y Luke Hobbs era cuñado de Owen Shaw!... Oh, cielos. En serio habían descuidado a Hobbs como para que el hombre acabase en una relación con la hermana de Owen y Deckard Shaw.

Dominic, Tej, Brian y Roman forzaron sonrisas y felicitaron a una obviamente feliz Magdelene Shaw, justo antes de hacerse de los niños que les correspondían (Dom alzó al pequeño Brian, Brian a su hijo Jack y Tej a la pequeña Gisele) y dejar que Roman los arrastrase hasta la mesa del buffet, lejos de inquisitivos oídos Shaw y de Letty, quien estaba pasándola bomba con el pequeño L.J. en brazos, ignorando por completo a Owen y al resto del mundo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Hombre! No puedo creer que Hobbs y la hermana de los Shaw estén casados y tengan un niño ¡Es demasiado para mí!- gruñó Roman antes de hacerse de un plato y comenzar a rellenarlo.

Tej se encogió de hombros, dejó a Gisele en el suelo junto a su padre y tomó tres platos más, dándole uno a Roman e indicándole que lo llenase para Brian. Él se encargaría del suyo y del de Dom.

Por su lado Brian y Dominic suspiraron.

\- Supongo que sí lo dejamos un poco de lado. Es decir, sé qué hace 3 años salieron esas órdenes de búsqueda internacional para Hobbs y Shaw; pero seamos sinceros, apenas le preguntamos al hombre si estaba bien. Y cuando nos dijo que sí, volvimos a nuestras vidas.- señaló Brian con aire culpable.

Tej y Roman volvieron justo cuando Dominic asentía con aire pesaroso.

\- Debimos de haber estado allí para él. Siento que lo hemos dejado demasiado de lado, a él y a la pequeña Sam. Y ellos son familia después de todo.

Brian fue el que asintió esta vez.

Tej se mostró pensativo.

\- ¿Tal vez si preguntamos cómo se conocieron? Es decir, es una buena manera de romper el hielo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quiere decir que no saben sobre el caso Eteon de hace tres años?- preguntó una voz alegra e inquisitiva a su derecha, y al voltear los adultos vieron a un tipo blanco, delgado y de ojos brillantes sorber de lo que parecía ser un enorme vaso de piña colada, que debía de tener cantidades obscenas de alcohol por el aroma que desprendía.

Los cuatro adultos tuvieron que decidir entre seguir sus instintos y correr, o ceder a su curiosidad y quedarse.

La curiosidad ganó.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Locke... Agente Locke, CIA. Y mejor amigo de Lucas Hobbs ¡Casi su hermano! Pregúntenle a cualquiera aquí y se los confirmará.

Rostros llenos de incredulidad se dejaron notar.

\- ¿Cuántos de esos llevas exactamente, amigo?- preguntó Brian señalando la piña colada.

Locke pareció pensarlo un rato, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Dejé de contar luego del quinto.- dijo sorbiendo una vez más a través de la pajilla- Entonces ¿Listos para conocer la historia?

Brian y Dom miraron a los niños que estaban ahora a cierta distancia de ellos, jugando sin prestarles mucha atención.

Y como ya se ha dicho, la curiosidad ganó.

El sujeto sonrió de una manera digna del gato Chessire y empezó entonces un relato salido del guión de una película.

Hasta Roman había dejado de comer en algún momento.

\- Nos estás tomando el pelo ¿Cierto?- preguntó Tej esperanzado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡100% real! ¿Cierto, señor?- preguntó el hombre aún con una gran sonrisa, y al voltear allí estaba el señor Don Nadie, seguido de su eterna sombra el pequeño Don Nadie.

\- Lo es, agente Locke. Y por lo mismo debería ser más discreto y dejar de divulgar información clasificada.

El aludido solo extendió su sonrisa de manera burlona antes de detectar a la matriarca de la familia Hobbs, y con ojos brillantes salir en su búsqueda mientras la llamaba mamá.

El señor Don Nadie tan solo suspiró, encaró a Dominic y al resto de los presentes y emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Espero que entiendan que esa no es información que se pueda dar de manera tan... abierta.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron con gravedad antes de ser dejados por los dos agentes gubernamentales.

\- ¿La hermana menor de los Shaw se inyectó a sí misma un virus mortal para evitar la muerte de la mitad del planeta?- preguntó Roman incrédulo.

\- Esa dama es cosa seria.- fue la respuesta de un Dominic bastante serio.

\- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que fue lo que atrajo a Hobbs. Es decir ¿Agente de MI-6? ¿Prácticamente enfrentó un ejército junto a Hobbs y Deckard Shaw? Sí, esas son poderosas razones, hermano.- enumeró Tej, y los otros asintieron.

Fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a darse una conmoción y los asistentes comenzaron a dirigir su atención hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Brian a uno de los tantos hermanos de Luke ¡Y eso si que había sido una sorpresa! Eran bastantes sin duda.

\- La pareja por fin va a hacer su entrada.- respondió el hombre con aire divertido.

Y los cuatro amigos decidieron prestar atención, después de todo la curiosidad seguía allí, fuertemente enfocada en la tal Hattie Shaw.

\- ¡Ey chicos!- la voz de Ramsey llegó de repente.

Y al voltear a verla, la vieron junto a Letty, Mia y... una rubia despampanante por la que pronto Roman comenzaba a acicalarse.

Brian y Tej rodaron los ojos. Dom solo sonrió quedito.

\- Van a salir los novios.- anunció Dominic a Letty, y ésta sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Reclamaron a L.J. porque piensan salir con él y Sam.

Dom asintió, antes de preguntar.

\- ¿No nos presentan a la señorita?

Y es que sino Roman iba a hacer todo un show allí mismo.

Esta vez fue Ramsey la que intervino.

\- Te presento a Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner, Tej Parker y Roman Pearce.

\- ¡Oh! El resto de los miembros del clan Toretto. He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes, debo admitir que tenía ganas de conocerlos.

Dominic la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Las chicas hablan sobre nosotros? Espero que solo cosas buenas.

La sonrisa casi malvada de la rubia lo descolocó un poco.

\- ¡Oh, no! No ellas. Prefiero gastar mis charlas con Rams en temas más interesantes, como el desarrollo de programas y modelos en ropa interior.- fue la dulce respuesta, antes de añadir- Sin embargo mis hermanos hablan bastante de ustedes, y no exactamente para bien debo añadir.- estiró la mano- Hattie Shaw, un placer.

Cuatro quijadas casi tocan el suelo.

Si esa era Hattie Shaw, y estaba con ellos ¿Entonces quien...?

Un estallido de aplausos cortó las cavilaciones de los chicos, y al voltear a donde estaba el algarabío, las cuatro quijadas terminaron de tocar el suelo.

Esos eran... esos eran...

\- Luke Hobbs... y Deckard Shaw.- señalo Tej con voz neutra.

Mia dio un chillido de emoción.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y son tan tiernos juntos! Es decir, completamente inesperado, pero están TAN enamorados.

Brian miró a su esposa como si a la mujer le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Aquello era para no creerlo.

Y no solo porque Hobbs vestía traje y corbata (la cual lucía un muy fino clip de corbata con incrustaciones de rubí), sino porque... ¡¿Deckard Shaw?!

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...?- Roman no encontraba palabras.

Letty y Ramsey se miraron y sonrieron compartiendo un momento privado, antes de que la señora Toretto simplemente se encogiese de hombros y señalase.

\- Decisiones rápidas.

\- Con consecuencias a muuuuy largo plazo.- añadió Hattie mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de champagne que acababa de pescar de la bandeja del camarero que pasaba al lado del grupo, justo antes de ovacionar a los tórtolos.

El resto la imitó al pescar copas con burbujeante contenido, y en el caso de Dom, Brian y Mia, también vasos con jugo para los niños.

Tras lo cual Dominic Toretto por fin posó su mirada en la inesperada pareja, para finalmente sonreír.

Sin importar como, esos dos se veían felices, y después de todo eso era lo único que importaba.

Aunque eso sí, no volverían a descuidar a Hobbs... y al parecer ahora también tenían que incluir a Shaw. Pero estarían más atentos, de eso no cabía duda.

Aparentemente sucedían cosas raras cuando los dejaban de lado. Mejor no volver a correr el riesgo.

**The End**

**Enlaces a los anillos:**

Anillo de oro con banda de diamantes en diagonal: https://www.robbinsbrothers.com/0002767-14k-yellow-gold-diamond-wedding-band-1-4-ct-tw1191320035   
Anillo de Damasco, acero y mokume, con incrustaciones de mokume: https://www.robbinsbrothers.com/0422667-lashbrook-damascus-steel-and-mokume-8-mm-comfort-fit-wedding-band-with-mokume-inlay119981574   
Anillo de cobalto con incrustaciones de meteorito: https://www.robbinsbrothers.com/0425468-lashbrook-cobalt-8-mm-comfort-fit-wedding-band-with-meteorite-inlay608382134 

Ahora, sé que hay anillos mucho más finos en el mercado, pero Luke no se hubiese sentido cómodo usando uno, y si Luke no es feliz, Deckard tampoco.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello!

Lady chibineko aquí de nuevo, y por fin con el final de este fic. 

Debo de admitir, casi lo parto en 2 partes, pero preferí demorar un poco más y entregarlo completo que volver a poner un continuará.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer fic Shobbs, y que sepan que hay más de donde vino éste, porque la pareja me gusta mucho y mi muso está trabajando tiempo extra con ellos. Como tres fics extras de trabajo de muso acerca de ellos... de allí a publicarlos es otra historia.

Anyway, estos dos tuvieron su 'Final feliz que en realidad no es un final, tan solo un comienzo', y tenemos familias más grandes, abuelas y tíos felices (bueno, Owen no tanto, pero no se puede tener a todos felices en esta vida), un par de babosos muy enamorados y dos niños con mucha suerte de tener padres como los que tienen. Luke tiene por fin una familia completa, y Deckard consiguió una sin siquiera pensarlo (y piensa pasarse el resto de su vida engriéndolos y gruñendo por partes iguales, que tampoco es para que pierda el estilo). Y los chicos del clan Toretto aprendieron que dejar tan abandonado a uno de la banda es igual a perderse muchas noticias sobre su vida, así que seguro les caen con frecuencia a los tórtolos en el futuro, sobre todo porque Letty no piensa dejar que el pequeño Brian deje de tener contacto con sus primos Sam y L.J.)

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia. En especial para Gaby_elle, quien lo promocionó con un ánimo que me dejó encantada y humilde por partes iguales. Sé que no es una pareja con un fandom tan grande, ni siquiera en inglés (y ni que decir en español, casi no existe nada sobre ellos), pero ustedes le dieron una oportunidad y se los voy a agradecer por siempre.

Así que eso, gracias. Y nos volveremos a ver con estos dos de nuevo, espero que pronto (una escritora multifandom como yo no puede dar fechas exactas, tengo demasiados shipps a los cuales dar amor y muchos son tan pequeños como éste, pero vamos a hacer el esfuerzo).

Mil gracias de nuevo y lean más Shobbs. No hay mucho, pero hay y merece amor.

Un beso felino para todos.  
chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
